Slytherin
by Slashbunny-Tm
Summary: After a rather unfortunate incident, Harry is forced to join Slytherin house for the next school year. With his friends all trying to hex him or kill him, how will Harry cope? Chaptered fic. Rated M for later chapters. Draco/Harry slash. Post OOTP
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"It is an unpleasant fact, but true Albus, Harry Potter is no longer safe to live in Gryffindor," Professor McGonagall said, her eyes revealing her anger.

"Yes, I believe even Mr Potter could not fight off the entire dormitory every night," Professor Snape added.

"Well what do you suggest we do Severus? After the unfortunate incident in question, even though Harry has been cleared of all charges, feelings run strong and we have never changed a student's house before. The sorting hat decides." Professor Dumbledore pointed out.

"Except...well, didn't the sorting hat have other ideas for Mr Potter?" Professor McGonagall added.

"Are you suggesting Harry join Slytherin?" Dumbledore raised an eyebrow.

"Well, it makes sense," McGonagall continued, "After all, Severus is his Guardian now, and I do not think Harry would be in any danger in Slytherin."

"Severus?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

Professor Snape let out a long sigh. "As much as it pains me to say it, I believe Potter would be best in my house. But I do not think he will take this well Albus. He barely acknowledges my Guardianship as it is."

"Then we are agreed. Harry Potter will join Slytherin house next year. And don't worry Severus, I will sort out Harry." Dumbledore said.

"May I make a small suggestion?" Professor Snape asked.

"By all means," Dumbledore gestured for Snape to continue.

"I do not think it would be wise to just throw Mr Potter into Slytherin house. Maybe a chance to form an alliance is what he needs first."

"What do you suggest?" Dumbledore waited patiently whilst Snape gathered his thoughts.

"I know Lucius Malfoy is keen to be seen in a different light, since he left the Dark Lord's service he has been looking for a way to make amends. I think he would be keen to take on the Potter boy and have him befriend Draco."

"Draco? But Harry hates Draco Malfoy," Professor McGonagall interrupted.

"Love and hate are very close, as you should know Minerva. At least the Malfoy's will not hold Potter's recent past against him, however the outcome of the court case turned out. I think Draco could be exactly what Potter needs to get through the year."

"I shall trust your judgement on this Severus. Now, if you will excuse me, I need to speak to Harry soon and you need to speak to the Malfoys."

Harry sat on his bed in the tidy house on Privet Drive clutching the parchment which had arrived 2 days previously carried by a smart looking owl. He looked down and read the words again.

_Harry_

_Due to recent events we have come to the decision some changes need to be made next year for your safety. I will be arriving at 9am on Monday morning. Please be ready to leave your Aunt's house for the remainder of the holidays. I will explain everything when I see you._

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry had already packed up his possessions into his trunk and Hedwig sat patiently in her cage, both eyes shut as if determined to ignore Harry. Not that Harry wasn't used to being ignored. It was a common daily occurrence for him in the holidays. He had resigned himself to spending the entire holidays at his Aunt's house since an invitation to visit the Weasley's home was very unlikely. In fact, having any of his friends talking to him ever again was exceedingly unlikely.

Harry was curious about the changes Professor Dumbledore had been talking about in the note. He had gone over many possibilities in his mine. He glanced up as the clock finally ticked onto 9 o'clock. It had been a long night with very little sleep. A knock on the door made him jump. Harry sprang up and ran to open it. The Dursley's had been called out for the day, Harry assumed it was not a coincidence.

Professor Dumbledore stood in the doorway, wearing a rather odd brown muggle suit.

"Harry," Professor Dumbledore said, his face beaming.

"Professor, please, come in," Harry said, standing back to allow Professor Dumbledore past him.

"We shall not stay long Harry," Dumbledore said, as Harry took in the second figure in his doorway. Snape stood glowering at him.

"Oh," Harry's tone of voice turned flat. "Come in."

The two professors followed Harry to Aunt Petunia's neat living room where they sat down on the sofa.

"I assume you received my note Harry," Professor Dumbledore said. Harry nodded, looking at the carpet.

"Well then, let me explain. In light of the recent unpleasant events, it is no longer safe for you to reside in the Gryffindor dormitories, or indeed the Gryffindor house next year. As such, we have decided to move you into Slytherin house."

"Slytherin?" Harry shouted. "Into _his_ house?" He pointed at Snape.

"Indeed," Professor Snape said. "The sorting hat considered Slytherin for you so it should not be too much of a shock."

"But..." Harry's words trailed off.

"Yes Harry, Slytherin house. You will be safest there, and after all, Professor Snape is now your Guardian and as such can watch over you more closely." Professor Dumbledore paused, examining Harry's now resigned expression.

"And in order to help you prepare for this change, Mr Malfoy has volunteered to have you spend the remainder of the holidays at his manor to help you adjust. Draco will be supporting you in your transition to Slytherin house," Dumbledore continued.

"Are you trying to kill me?"Harry shrieked, "Lucius Malfoy _hates_ me. He wants to kill me, or to give me to Voldemort."

"No," Snape interrupted "Lucius has repented for his ways and is to be fully trusted in this matter. My mind is made up Potter, and as your Guardian, my decision is final."

Harry turned pleading eyes to Professor Dumbledore who watched them both calmly.

"But Professor..."

"I'm sorry Harry, but I fully support Professor Snape. You will be in no danger with Mr Malfoy and his family." Professor Dumbledore looked at his pocked watch. "And now it is time for us to leave, Mr Malfoy will be expecting us. Accio trunk."

Harry's trunk and Hedwigs cage flew down the stairs and vanished as Professor Dumbledore waved his wand.

"Professor Snape will be escorting you, I will be seeing you in a week Harry," Dumbledore said, before vanishing.

Harry gazed at the spot where Professor Dumbledore had just stood.

"Come along Harry, take my arm please," Professor Snape said.

"You called me Harry," Harry said, not moving.

"Well I am your Guardian. You may call me Severus when we are not at school. Let us try and make this unpleasant situation work please Harry. Now, take my arm."

Harry looked at Snape's eyes. He may be the teacher who hated him most in the school ,but Harry was old enough to understand the way Snape worked and that he was genuinely trying to make and effort to be pleasant.

"Very well...Severus." Harry stepped forward and held onto his Guardian's arm before the world vanished and Harry's stomach lurched.

* * *

The world came back into focus as Harry realised they were on the doorstep of a rather grand looking house.

"We are at the Malfoy Manor Harry, I expect you to be on your best behaviour here. Do you understand?" Severus asked.

Harry nodded silently as the door opened and the figure of Lucius Malfoy stepped out into the daylight, closely followed by the slim blond figure of Draco.

"Greetings Severus, Harry. We are very pleased to have you with us," Lucius said smoothly.

"Thank you for doing this Lucius," Severus replied.

Lucius gave a little bow. "Not at all, it is a pleasure to help out Mr Potter, isn't it Draco?"

Draco who had been stood studying Harry's face carefully, without his usual smirk on his face, nodded.

"Yes, a pleasure," Draco said.

"Aren't you going to say something Harry?" Severus nudged his Ward.

"Oh, um, yes, thanks for having me, I guess," Harry offered cautiously.

"Won't you come in?" Lucius asked.

"Well, I really must be going back to Hogwarts, so I shall leave Harry in your care. You know how to reach me if you need me," Severus said.

"Yes, until the next time then Severus," Lucius replied, holding a hand out for Severus to shake before he turned on the spot and vanished. He turned to face Harry again. "Well then, I expect we should go inside Harry."

Harry nodded and gripped his wand in his pocket as he followed Draco into the house. The door banged shut behind him.

"This way Harry," Draco said. Harry nodded again and followed him into a large sitting room furnished in cream and gold. Harry recognised Draco's Mother waiting on one of the rather uncomfortable looking chairs.

"Harry, what a pleasure it is to have you here. I have heard so much about you," Draco's Mother rose gracefully from the chair and approached Harry, pulling him into a rather one sided hug.

"Thanks," Harry muttered, feeling a little unsure of himself and the situation he was in.

"Harry, this is my wife, Narcissus. And you may call me Lucius."

"Ok," Harry replied, not sure what else to say.

"Whilst you are here Harry, please, treat out house as your own, but I expect you to follow our rules. There is to be no unpleasantness under my roof. You will be expected to attend meal times promptly, dressed properly of course. There will be no leaving the house grounds without my prior consent. This is for your safety. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Harry answered, thinking that the rules seemed quite fair and far better than he was expecting remembering his previous experiences with the Malfoys. "Um, dressed properly?"

Draco laughed, but not in an unfriendly way.

"I think Harry may need some wardrobe assistance Father," Draco suggested. Lucius looked Harry's second hand muggle clothes up and down before nodding.

"Indeed Draco. Maybe a trip to the tailors is in order."

"And the hairdresser," Narcissa eyed Harry's rebellious black hair.

"The tailors?" Harry asked.

"Nothing to worry about. Draco, perhaps you can show Harry his room and then we can take him shopping when he is ready," Lucius instructed. "If there is anything you require Harry, please let us know immediately.

"Ok," Harry said, then paused. "Thanks."

"Do not mention it," Narcissa smiled.

"Come on," Draco said, holding out a hand and guiding Harry from the room and up a large marble staircase. "I will show you your room, it is next to mine." Draco led Harry down another corridor and stopped outside three doors. "That is my room," Draco said, pointing. "And this is the bathroom," Draco pushed the door open to reveal a magnificent bathroom. "And this is your room," Draco turned the handle and pulled Harry in to a large, spacious room furnished in pale green with silver. Hedwig and his trunk were already in place.

Harry stopped and took in the colour scheme, and the abundance of space and furniture. Draco followed his gaze. "Father thought the colours would help you become accustomed to the Slytherin colours. I hope it is ok."

Harry's mouth worked but no noise came out.

"Of course, I can ask him to change it if you don't like it," Draco began.

"No, no it's great. It's just...bigger than anything I've had before," Harry interrupted.

"Yes, I heard you lived with muggles?"

"Only when I have to," Harry joked. Draco laughed. Harry smiled, before thinking how strange it was to be getting along with Draco Malfoy, his least favourite person at Hogwarts, well except for maybe his Guardian. Life had a funny sense of irony sometimes.

Draco's face returned to its normal perfect blankness before lighting up with curiosity.

"Look Harry, can I ask you about what happened with Ginny and Hermione?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Harry said, turning his back on Draco.

"Because, you know you were cleared so we don't think you did but..."

"I said I don't want to talk about it!" Harry snapped.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to..."

"It's ok," Harry sighed before turning back to face Draco, who looked worried. "I just...I can't think about that yet, do you understand?"

Draco nodded and for the first time, Harry saw a look of sympathy flash over his face.

"So, the tailors. What's that about then?" Harry changed the subject quickly.

"Well, it's about time someone did something about that look of yours," Draco smirked.

Harry looked at himself. "We don't all have tailors you know," he retorted.

"Well, Malfoys do, and so now, do you," Draco replied.

"I'm not going to get any peace from your Mother until I've done this am I?"

Draco shook his head, his perfect hair moving gently, almost transfixing Harry.

"Hey! Harry! Snap out of it," Draco groaned. He hated his Veela ancestry making it so easy for people to get obsessive.

"What? Oh, sorry," Harry blushed slightly, making Draco snigger.

"Don't worry, I'm part Veela so I'm used to it."

"Part Veela?"

"Yup, it explains my devilish good looks doesn't it?" Draco grinned.

"Could have done with more work on charm and modesty though," Harry teased.

"Hey!" Draco hit Harry playfully around the head. "Come on, let's get you sorted out and then we can go riding our brooms if you want?"

Harry nodded and followed Draco out of his new bedroom. It was strange, Harry mused, but he did feel welcome at the Malfoy house and Draco was almost like a different person. At least he was trying to be friendly, and Harry really needed a friend after the horrors of the past few weeks.

* * *

"Father, I think we are ready now," Draco called out as they descended the stairs.

"That was fast," Lucius said, appearing from another doorway.

"Well, why waste the whole day when we can shop and then go flying. I want another chance to beat Harry again," Draco answered.

"Beat me? You don't beat me, I beat you Malfoy!" Harry responded.

Narcissa rolled her eyes at Lucius.

"You see what you have let yourself in for here?" she asked.

Lucius sighed as he turned to watch his son and Harry Potter have a fast and sometimes rather nasty exchange about the Quidditch skills of each other.

"Enough!" Lucius stepped in between the boys. Draco's normally pale complexion was flushed with anger. Harry was breathing a little more heavily than usual.

"Sorry Father," Draco hung his head a little. Harry shook himself and regarded Draco for a moment before turning to Lucius.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to argue," Harry said.

"Never mind, it is time for us to go. I have prepared the floo for travel."

"Are we going to Diagon Alley?" Harry asked.

"No, to a personal friend of mine, and an excellent tailor," Narcissa said. "Follow me please."

Harry watched carefully, before stepping in to the floo and taking a handful of powder. He stumbled out of the floo at the other end of the journey, where Narcissa stood waiting for him next to a smiling witch holding pins and a measuring tape. Harry climbed out of the fireplace as Draco appeared and hopped out gracefully. Harry scowled at him. How did he always manage to look so damn graceful? Must be another of those Veela powers. Draco moved towards him and muttered an apology as Lucius appeared in the grate.

"Thank you for seeing us so quickly Lucinda," Lucius said.

"No problem, no problem," the witch waved away Lucius's thanks. "What can I do for my best customers today?"

"Well, we have a visitor who needs some...help," Narcissa pushed Harry forward a little.

"Ah, AH!" Lucinda's eyes widened as she realised who was stood in front of her.

"Harry is staying with is for some time and requires a new wardrobe," Narcissa said.

"Indeed, indeed," Lucinda looked Harry up and down. "Well then, lets get started!"

Lucius and Draco settled down to play chess as tape measures flew around Harry and Narcissa pointed out items in the show catalogue.

An hour later Harry was stood in the best fitting clothes he had ever had in his life. Even Draco's eyes widened slightly as they took in Harry in snug black jeans with a sleeveless black top and dragonskin jacket showing off his toned chest, down to his new black dragonskin boots.

"Just one more improvement I think," Narcissa said, looking very pleased with herself. She waved her wand and Harry's hair shot down in length to his shoulders, with a slightly shorter fringe laying smoothly over his forehead to cover his scar. Harry's hair lay flat and straight for the first time in his life.

"Perfect!" Draco said enthusiastically, before biting his lip as Lucius gave him a surprised look.

"Um, thanks," Harry grinned. "How much do I owe you?" he turned to Lucinda.

"No, no, no!" Lucius waved Harry's offer away. "We are paying. I insist. Think if it as an apology for our previous encounters."

"Wow, thanks!" Harry said.

"I will send the rest of the clothes along with you," Lucinda trilled as Draco headed for the fireplace.

"Malfoy Manor," Draco said before throwing the floo powder and vanishing. Harry followed him and as he appeared in the fireplace of Draco's home, Draco stuck out and arm and steadied him before pulling him out.

"What was that for?" Harry asked, surprised.

"Oh come on Harry, I've seen more graceful hippogriffs!" Draco laughed as Lucius and Narcissa appeared.

"Charming," Harry muttered.

"Now boys, off you go for your fly. Don't leave the grounds and don't get into any trouble," Lucius said.

Draco waved a cheery hand to his father before pulling Harry out into the large grounds of the house. Harry stopped to admire the perfectly manicured lawn and trees, but Draco pulled him on around the house. Harry's jaw dropped as he saw what was behind the house.

"Is that? WOW! Your own quidditch pitch?"

Draco nodded smugly. "Nicer than that Weasley hovel I dare say."

Harry's face turned dark.

"Do not insult the Weasley's Malfoy."

"Ooh, scary Potter. I'll make a deal with you, I won't insult their 'home' again today if you can catch me." Draco grabbed a broom from the store and sped into the air. Harry followed suit closely behind him. The two spent a long afternoon dodging, diving and swooping through the grounds of the Malfoy Manor. Harry caught Draco very quickly, earning him a muttered apology before they practised Seeker skills with a snitch Draco had purloined from Hogwarts.

A bell rang out, interrupting the game. Draco pulled his broom up sharply.

"Dinner time," he called to Harry who nodded and landed on the ground by the broom store. Draco landed beside him and they put the brooms away.

Harry pushed his longer hair out of his face. Draco smirked as it stuck up a little where the wind had blown it, before waving his wand and smoothing it out again.

"I guess I should learn that," Harry said ruefully as they headed back into the house.

"I'll teach you later, but we need to get changed quickly for dinner."

Harry looked down at his new clothes, admittedly looking slightly rumpled after an afternoon's flying.

"Really?" Harry asked.

"Honestly Potter, you have no class," Draco smirked before dragging Harry upstairs and laying out a new set of clothes for him from his wardrobe. "Wear these, I'll be back in a minute."

Harry looked suspiciously at the new black suit before him before pulling his clothes off. He was just putting the shirt on when Draco reappeared silently in the doorway, dressed in a suit. Draco's eyes dropped to Harry's bum, encased in silk boxers before shaking his head and telling Harry to hurry up.

The two of them walked down the stairs to the dining room. It was a magnificent room, wallpapered dark green with silver place settings and lit by candles. Lucius was already sitting at the head of the table with Narcissa at the other end. Draco gestured for Harry to sit opposite him. Harry sat quickly onto the chair. Lucius clapped his hands and the food appeared steaming on the table. A house elf moved between them, pouring goblets of wine for everyone. Harry had never tasted wine before and appreciated the deep, rich flavour by drinking the goblet straight down in one huge gulp.

Lucius raised an eyebrow as the elf poured another goblet.

"Oh that's classless," Draco groaned.

"What? Oh sorry, wasn't thinking," Harry explained.

"As a Slytherin you need to always be thinking," Draco pointed out.

"Appearances are very important Harry," Lucius added. "We must present our best image to the world in order to succeed. And in light of certain recent events and unfounded accusations, it is especially important for you."

"We do not wish to lecture you Harry, but at the same time, you were sent to us to learn," Narcissa added.

Harry nodded slowly.

"I'm sorry for my bad manners," Harry apologized. He was careful to use his best table manners through the rest of dinner. For a minute he missed the free and easy dinners at the Burrow with the Weasley's before he banished that thought. That was all over for him now.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next couple of days passed in a blur or activity for Harry. Draco seemed determined to become good friends and pulled Harry from one activity to the next, meaning Harry hardly had time to stop and dwell on his thoughts. His favourite time of day was after dinner when Draco and Harry would go and sprawl out in one of the smaller more cosy sitting rooms and just talk about everything and anything, except for the one thing that threatened to pull Harry down into depression again.

Harry had found out many things about life in Slytherin from Draco, including the power struggles that ruled the house. Draco had explained as best he could the importance of keeping a blank face and not trusting many people in his house. Harry now understood how the other students would pounce on any weakness they could find to exploit. He felt confident that with Draco as a friend he would be able to live successfully in Slytherin, although he knew he would miss the warm camaraderie of Gryffindor.

Harry and Draco were sat in their favourite comfy chairs chatting about everything and nothing and laughing together over steaming cups of coffee which Harry had found he quite liked the taste of.

"Harry, if I ask you something do you promise not to be cross?" Draco asked.

"Depends," Harry laughed, "I may have to hex you, but let's see first."

"What happened, you know, what really happened? With Weasley and Granger?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Harry looked down at the floor.

Draco swallowed and sat up straighter. "I do understand that Harry, but we go back to school in 4 days and believe me, people are going to assume the worst and I would bet my life on some of my house prying into it if they think it upsets you."

Harry nodded, "I know that Draco, but, well I'm worried, you've been so kind to me and I really feel like we are friends and the truth is...the truth is something that will turn people against me."

"Listen Harry, I am Draco Malfoy. My Father was a Death Eater for years, do you really think you can shock me?"

"If you answer my question first, then I will tell you," Harry said after a pause.

Draco nodded his consent.

"Why did your Dad leave the Death Eaters?" Harry blurted out. It had been playing on his mind since he had arrived and experienced how kind Lucius could be when he wasn't trying to kill you.

"Well, I shouldn't really say, but I guess I can trust you not to tell anybody right?"

"Of course!"

"Well, you know I'm part Veela, that's because my Father is Veela. It isn't as obvious as it is with the Veela women so people don't assume that automatically. Well the Dark Lord didn't know about that little fact. He doesn't much care for other breeds of people, just Pure Bloods." Draco looked at Harry's face which was focused totally on him before continuing. "So Father had hidden it for years from The Dark Lord using Occlumency, which my family is rather skilled at. But then Mother's sister Bellatrix..."

Harry hissed at the mention of the person who had so recently killed his Godfather Sirius and tortured the Longbottom family into madness.

"Sorry Harry, I know what she did."

"It's ok, not your fault Draco, Carry on."

"Bellatrix knew Father's secret as Mother had confided in her. Which turned out to be a mistake as when she was cross with Father for not wanting to join in the Ministry incident this Summer, so she blackmailed him into going using that knowledge as a weapon against him. And when he failed to deliver the prophecy to the Dark Lord, Bellatrix revealed Father was a Veela. He only just escaped with his life and then Severus helped him out and put him in touch with Dumbledore who has helped us protect the house against attack." Draco stopped and scowled. "I hate her, if I saw her again I don't know what I would do, but it would be long and painful."

Harry gave a hollow smile. "I know how you feel there. She's a Hag from Hell."

Draco gave a tired smile. "So, no more avoiding the issue, what really happened at the Ministry and why have you been moved to Slytherin?"

"Well, I guess you heard from your Dad what happened, Voldemort made me think he had Sirius and was torturing him. I went to save him with some of my friends. Voldemort really wanted this prophecy which was made about me and him, but he couldn't have other people take it, so he set up this trap for me to fetch the prophecy. Which I did and then your Dad and other Death Eaters tried to stop me, but the Order of the Phoenix came and battled them. And the prophecy was smashed so Voldemort never got it."

Draco nodded and gestured for Harry to continue. The Daily Prophet had reported a similar story.

"But there was something most people didn't know, my scar kind of hurts when Voldemort is doing something bad, and he can put thoughts into my mind. I remember Dumbledore battling Voldemort in the Ministry whilst he tried to protect me. And then suddenly there was this huge pain in my scar, like my head was splitting open. Then I don't really remember any more, but when I came back to myself, Ginny Weasley and Hermione were unconscious on the floor in front of me." Harry's eyes welled up with unshed tears.

"Are you saying The Dark Lord can possess you? Merlin Harry!" Draco looked shocked.

"I don't remember what I did, but Dumbledore said that Ginny and Hermione appeared out of a doorway along with the rest of my friends and that my eyes glowed red and I used the Cruciatus curse on the both of them. No-one could stop me, Voldemort had made some kind of shield around my body. I didn't stop for ages, just kept casting dark curses on them both. I don't know what so don't ask, but by the time Dumbledore broke down the shield and stopped me, neither girl was ok." Harry looked up at Draco. "I put one of my best friends and my best friend's sister in Mungos hospital for life. I deserved to be locked away in Azkaban for life. Dumbledore argued for me, said that I was possessed by Voldemort and the Wizengamot let me off, probably because I am the Boy Who Lived. But I should have been put away." Harry's face cracked and he began to cry for the first time since the trial.

"Merlin, Harry!" Draco moved and put his arms around Harry who sobbed into his shoulder. "But you know it wasn't you right?"

"It was me though, it was me and my wand and my power."

"No, it was the Dark Lord. You are innocent Harry, you have to stop blaming yourself." Draco stroked Harry's hair gently as Harry continued to cry. Lucius appeared at the doorway silently and took in the scene before him. Harry hiccupped and sat up, wiping his eyes.

"Sorry, now I've ruined your shirt too," Harry sniffed.

Draco laughed. "Don't care, I have lots of clothes."

Lucius stepped forwards.

"Harry, you know that it wasn't your fault. No-one could stop the Dark Lord in that kind of attack, I should know believe me," Lucius said softly.

"It feels like my fault," Harry said bleakly. "Ron and his family, they all blame me, no-one will trust me after I was used like that. Even though Severus has taught me Occlumency now and my mind is safe from his attacks."

"We trust you Harry," Lucius said, putting a hand on Harry's shoulder. "You wouldn't be here if you were a danger to anyone."

"I trust you," Draco said, pulling Harry's face up gently so he looked into his eyes. "I would trust you with my life."

Harry met Draco's steady gaze and nodded.

"Thanks, being here, it's meant a lot to me that you would have me after what I did." Harry said, his voice sounding less shaky.

"I could say the same," Lucius said which made Harry and Draco both laugh slightly hysterically. "May I suggest we have supper in here? I think some hot chocolate and cake should work wonders here."

Harry nodded and smiled. "That would be nice, thank you."

Lucius nodded and walked out of the room to fetch supper. Harry looked at Draco and smiled.

"Thanks Draco, I needed that."

"No problems, it is what friends do isn't it? Plus, look on the bright side. At school people are going to be so scared of you they will leave you alone," Draco offered.

Harry smiled slightly. "Such a Slytherin."

"Hey, that's a compliment," Draco grinned. "Now where's that cake?"

* * *

The next day dawned and Harry got ready for the trip to Diagon Alley to pick up school supplies. He was feeling quite nervous about his first outing in wizarding public since the trial and he knew Fred and George had their new joke shop there and would be likely to see him, but Draco had been bouncing around talking about getting a Firebolt to match Harry's since they had got up. It had been a quiet breakfast. Narcissa had fussed around Harry making sure he had eaten something before they set off. All too soon for Harry's liking they were climbing into the fireplace and travelling to Diagon Alley.

Draco caught Harry as he appeared in the fire place of the Leaky Cauldron again. Harry laughed.

"One day I'll get the hang of that thing."

"I don't hold out much hope," Draco said dryly. Harry grinned and slapped Draco's shoulder gently. Lucius appeared in the fireplace and stepped out.

"I have your money Harry, Severus sent it to me for you to save us waiting at Gringotts," Lucius said, holding out the sack of money which Harry took. Narcissa examined the lists they had been sent from Hogwarts.

"I will get the books for you, you both need to go and get some new robes, you have grown so much this holiday Draco," Narcissa said.

"We will meet you outside Madam Malkins shop then," Lucius said. "Then we may go and see brooms if Draco has been good enough."

Draco nodded and headed outside with Harry towards the robe shop.

"You'll be needing Slytherin colours this time Harry," Draco chattered.

Harry nodded, feeling like everyone was staring at him, he pulled at his new longer hair until he was sure it covered his scar.

"Everyone's staring at me," Harry whispered to Draco.

Draco looked around and smirked. "Well it's because you look so damn sexy in your new wardrobe."

"Draco!" Harry choked.

"Only saying what I see," Draco said.

"You sound like a muggle television show," Harry teased as they entered the shop.

Minutes later they were both stood on stools being measured for new robes.

"Remember when we first met?" Draco asked.

"It was right here," Harry nodded. "You were going on about brooms and Quidditch and I had no idea what you were on about."

"I thought you seemed a bit off," Draco laughed.

"I thought you seemed a bit of an idiot," Harry teased.

"Oh you didn't call me an idiot," Draco waved his wand and Harry floated into the air with unpinned robes flapping everywhere.

"Boys, please!" Madam Malkin scolded.

Harry glared at Draco in mock seriousness before Draco sighed and put Harry back down on the stool.

They were soon done in the shop and walked outside to where Lucius and Narcissa were waiting with the books.

"Been good?" Lucius asked Draco who nodded, pulling his most angelic expression.

Harry sniggered as Draco began batting his eyelids in a most appealing manner.

"Oh stop it," Lucius groaned. "To the broom shop!"

Draco whooped and they began walking down Diagon Alley, stopping for an ice cream from Florean Fortiscue's on the way which Harry and Draco devoured in minutes flat. Harry's eye was caught by a colourful and bright new shop. He looked up at the sign 'Weasley's Wizard Wheezes' and at that minute the door opened and Ron emerged followed by his family. Ron glanced at him and pulled his wand out immediately.

"How dare you come here Potter," Ron spat, his face turning bright red.

"I was...I wasn't," Harry stuttered, backing away.

"Like we would want to come in your pathetic excuse for a shop," Draco retorted, grabbing his wand and aiming it at Ron.

"Oh look, Potter's found friends on his level. Evil murdering torturing scum," Ron said loudly to his family who were mostly glaring at Harry.

"How did your family afford this place Weasley? Someone take pity on them?" Draco sneered, grabbing Harry's hand and holding it firmly.

"You got a new boyfriend Malfoy? Let's hope he cracks and does you in too," Ron laughed nastily.

"Ron I..." Harry began.

"Shut your mouth before I shut it for you," Ron yelled.

"Be careful who you threaten boy," Lucius sneered. "I would suggest you control your son Weasley."

"Come on, let's go back inside," Arthur Weasley said, pushing his sons back into the shop.

"I'll get you next year, you just wait Potter," Ron said before turning back into the shop.

"Ignore those fools," Narcissa said haughtily.

Draco put his arm around Harry and pulled him away towards the broom shop.

"Always said that Weasley was an absolute bloody idiot," he muttered in Harry's ear. "If he can't see what happened then that's his own bloody loss."

Harry nodded and busied himself in talking about brooms with Draco. They left the shop with Draco clutching a new Firebolt.

"The best broom ever! I was so jealous when you got one," Draco said cheerfully.

"Really? I didn't really know," Harry replied.

"Oh I complained about you for weeks in our common room, everyone was sick to death of the name Harry Potter," Draco admitted.

"Do you have everything boys?" Narcissa asked, checking down the lists.

"I think so," Harry said.

"Well let's go! I want to test my new broom," Draco said, bouncing a little at Harry's side. Lucius nodded and they headed back to the Leaky Cauldron and went back to the Malfoy Manor.

* * *

The last few days of the holiday passed quickly in a haze of flying matches between Harry and Draco who seemed determined to beat Harry to the snitch.

The night before they were due to go to London for the train, Harry was sat in his room packing all his new clothes into his trunk when Narcissa came in.

"I hope I'm not disturbing you Harry," she said.

"No, I was just packing, you know," Harry waved his hand at the mess he was making of folding clothes.

"Perhaps I can help," Naricissa said and waved her wand, packing everything neatly into the trunk.

"I've never been able to do that one," Harry said ruefully.

"It's a Mother thing," Narcissa smiled. "Harry, I just wanted to catch you on your own for a few minutes."

"Oh," Harry said, and waited for her to continue.

"I wanted to tell you, I know how lonely you must be feeling, you have lost all your family, and now Sirius is gone as well, taken from you too early. You lost your friends and everyone who you loved. I do understand because you see, I've lost most of my family too," an expression of great sadness fell upon her face.

Harry swallowed uncomfortably, not sure what to say or do. "It's ok, I guess..."

"I want you to know Harry, you can consider us your family. You don't have to feel alone," Narcissa cut through Harry's babbling. Her eyes were filled with tears.

"Wow, thank you, I don't know what to say really," Harry said, touched that she had made that offer.

Narcissa nodded and pulled Harry into a hug. "Anything you need, anything, just let us know. Promise me Harry?"

"I promise," Harry replied, giving her a hug back.

"Anyway," Narcissa stood up briskly. "Have you got everything?"

"I think so," Harry nodded.

"Well, I'd better go and see to Draco's trunk. I'm sure he's packed it as badly as you did," she smiled, before walking out of the room and leaving Harry to climb into bed for the last night of the holidays.

A few minutes later Draco appeared in his doorway.

"All packed?"

"Your Mum helped me," Harry nodded.

Draco walked over the bed and clambered up next to Harry. "She likes you, you know."

"Your family have been great, really great. And you have been too Draco," Harry said.

"Ha, it's nice to have a friend for once. I don't really consider anyone from school as a good friend."

"You think I'm a good friend?" Harry asked.

"Course! Don't you?"

"Yes, we are," Harry smiled. Draco shuffled closer to Harry, shivering slightly. "Get under the covers if you want, I don't mind."

Draco grinned and dived under the covers and summoned them both a glass of wine. "I got you something, just something small." Draco held out a small gift box as Harry took a sip of his drink. "Since I missed your birthday."

"Thanks Draco, you shouldn't have!" Harry took the box. "Shall I open it now?"

Draco nodded and Harry lifted the lid of the box to reveal a silver chain with a small silver snake wrapped around a lion pendant on it.

"I thought it could represent us," Draco explained.

"It's lovely, really beautiful. Thank you," Harry said, throwing his arms around Draco who relaxed into his embrace.

"It's nothing really. Here, let me put it on," Draco took the necklace gently from the box and attached it around Harry's neck where it hung between his collar bones. "Looks perfect."

Harry was watching Draco's face as he concentrated on the necklace, the light from the fire flickering on his porcelain skin.

"You're perfect," Harry whispered.

Draco looked up and blushed slightly. "You're just saying that because I am Veela."

"No, I didn't mean just the way you looked," Harry replied softly.

Their eyes met as Draco leaned in to Harry and hesitantly pressed a kiss on his lips. He drew back and paused, unsure whether to continue. Harry smiled and pulled Draco back to kiss him again, his tongue brushing against Draco's lips before Draco's mouth opened and allowed him entry. They explored each other's mouths for several minutes before Harry pulled back, slightly breathless.

"Interesting," Draco said with a slight smile.

"That's one way of putting it," Harry grinned.

"We should really get some sleep though."

"Stay here for tonight? We don't have to do anything, just stay?"

Draco raised a perfect eyebrow. "Well thanks for saying I don't HAVE to do anything, because I was feeling so under pressure."

"Oh shut up," Harry groaned, his face turning red.

"I mean, now I know you won't jump on me I can be sure your motives are totally innocent," Draco continued.

"Fine, go back to your bed, sorry I said it," Harry replied, pulling the covers off Draco with one hand.

"Ok I'll stop now," Draco grinned at Harry's slightly sulky expression.

"Staying here?"

Draco nodded and Harry let the covers drop back into Draco before the he turned the lamp off and the two of them fell quickly asleep.

_A/N- Wow thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the last Chapter! I couldn't believe the great response it got, You really made my day :)_

_I saved the big incident for this chapter when I felt Harry was ready to talk about it. Anyway, cheers guys and I love reviews so please leave one of you read this._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Harry woke up first in the morning to find Draco's legs tangled in his with one arm flung over his chest. His blonde hair hung down over his face which made Harry grin. Not many people had seen Draco in any state less than perfect.

Draco groaned and yawned. "Is it morning?"

"Sure is," Harry replied. Draco pulled his arm back and stretched out like a cat before settling back down on the bed.

"I slept far too well. Hate getting up early," Draco complained.

"Well get used to it, once we are back at school early mornings will be the usual again," Harry said, before taking pity on a very sleeping looking Draco. "Coffee?"

"Hell yes," Draco nodded. Harry got out of bed and went hunting for a house elf. He returned a few minutes later with a steaming pot of coffee on a silver tray, plus a jug of cream and some croissants. In the time he had been gone, Draco had managed to drift off back to sleep again.

"Hey Draco! Wake up you lazy git!"

"Malfoys are not lazy," Draco yawned again. "Oh coffee! I could kill for a cup."

Harry sniggered and poured both of them a cup of coffee, before handing it to Draco who drank it down black and reached for the pot.

"Boys! You need to start getting dressed, we need to head for London soon, and in the car this time. I've already collected your trunks and put them in the car," Narcissa's voice echoed up the stairs.

Draco groaned again and downed the second cup of coffee before heading off for a shower. Harry grabbed his wash bag and headed for another bathroom to shower. In no time at all Harry was showered and with a muttered spell his hair was neat and tidy. Harry grinned at his reflection. He looked quite different from the old Harry, but maybe this new Harry was a better one? At least he was more stylish now!

"Vanity is a sin."

Harry turned to see Draco leaning on the frame of the door.

"Yeah, but when you look as good as me," Harry smirked.

"Now you sound like a Slytherin," Draco replied with a smile. "Come on, I've taken Hedwig to the car. We're going to be late, I've grabbed you breakfast to eat on the way."

Harry took one last look at his reflection before sending his wash bag into his trunk with a wave of his wand and heading downstairs. He reflected on how different the Malfoy Manor seemed now. What was almost intimidating on his arrival now seemed normal and friendly. Harry headed for the large black Rolls Royce that was sitting on the driveway.

"Nice car!" Harry said admiringly as he climbed onto the comfy black leather seats.

"Thank you Harry, I admit I have a soft spot for Muggle classic cars," Lucius said.

Draco groaned "Don't get Father going on the subject of cars, he could talk for England."

"Why just because I said that the Rolls Royce was superior to the Bentley due to its fine tuning..."

"So Harry," Draco cut in, "Nervous?"

"I guess, kind of," Harry said. "But also looking forward to seeing what life is like on the dark side."

"The dark side?" Draco looked mortified.

"Oh come on, you know what I meant," Harry laughed. "Come to the dark side, we have cookies and alcohol."

"Well I'm not sure about the cookies, but I have a rather nice bottle of Firewhisky in the trunk."

"What was that?" Narcissa looked horrified.

"Joking mother," Draco rolled his eyes before winking at Harry.

"And you will get to see a whole new common room, obviously I am biased, but I definitely think Slytherin has the edge on taste and style." Draco handed Harry a croissant and a napkin.

"It does have the whole underwater charm going for it," Harry answered, not really thinking.

"What? How do you know?" Draco looked shocked.

"Well I've been in there before," Harry began to look a little sheepish.

"What? When? I've never seen you there!"

"You took me in," Harry grinned.

"I never did!"

"Well, we had taken polyjuice potion, you thought we were Crabbe and Goyle," Harry laughed at the memory of his second year adventures.

"We? Who is we?"

"Me and Ron," Harry's face fell a little at the thought of Ron, but he soon perked up at the look of bemused shock on Draco's face.

"Polyjuice potion," Draco said faintly.

Harry bit into his croissant, still laughing to himself a little as Draco muttered about tricky, sneaky people.

They made it to Kings Cross Station in plenty of time. Lucius managed to grab some luggage trolleys and loaded the trunks and Owl cages on. Draco and Harry each grabbed their trolley and began pushing it towards platform 9 and ¾. Lucius strode through the barrier with Narcissa, Harry and Draco followed at a run behind them.

The familiar sight of the Hogwarts Express appeared in front of them, smoke already billowing from the funnel on the engine. Harry and Draco pushed the trolleys down the train, weaving through other students until they found and empty carriage. Lucius helped them load their luggage into the carriage.

"Now be good boys, Draco, remember what I said. Harry, please owl us if you need anything at all," Lucius instructed.

"I will, thank you so much for having me," Harry said, shaking Lucius's hand.

"Goodbye Harry," Narcissa pulled him into a hug, then did the same for Draco.

Harry and Draco climbed onto the train and settled down in the comfy carriage seats, leaning out of the window to wave as the train pulled away from the station.

"Well this is different," Harry said, settling down again.

"What is?"

"You and me on the Hogwarts express together."

"Oh, yeah. I can hex you if it helps?" Draco offered.

"I think I'll live," Harry replied.

They were interrupted by a knock on the carriage door. Draco nodded and the door flew open. His Slytherin friends walked in and sat down on the spare seats, looking curiously at Harry.

"We heard you had company this Summer," Blaise said.

"Yes," Draco nodded.

"The Boy Who Lived, no less," Pansy Parkinson trilled, giving Harry a rather false flowery smile.

"Mmm I prefer to go by Harry normally, but if you need to call me The Chosen One then I guess we can work something out" Harry stated.

Draco gave him a small smile.

"Harry is to join us in Slytherin this year," Draco announced. "I expect you all to make him welcome." Draco glared at everyone in the carriage.

"Oh Draco, you are so serious," Pansy hit his arm jokingly.

"Don't," Draco said coldly.

"So, Potter the Slytherin eh?" Blaise smiled. "Nice to meet you I guess, I'm Blaise." He stuck out a hand for Harry to shake. "I guess you already know Pansy, and Crabbe and Goyle. And thats Nott."

Harry nodded.

"And I'm loving the new look, great hair," Blaise brushed Harry's long fringe from his face and moved down to rub his arm. "Been shopping I see."

"Oh get your hands off him," Draco snapped.

"Oooh rather protective are we?" Blaise raised an eyebrow.

"Not especially," Draco's face gave nothing away. "But you haven't got a chance Blaise."

Blaise slid an arm around Harry's shoulder, giving Draco a smile. Draco rolled his eyes.

"I'm not your toy Blaise, may I suggest a teddy bear if you need emotional support? I hear they are quite popular amongst children," Harry said smoothly.

Blaise pulled his arm back and Pansy burst into giggles.

"Oh I like him Draco, I think you can keep him."

"What makes you think I don't keep Draco?" Harry asked, giving Draco a small smile.

"Perfect, just perfect," Draco groaned, putting his head in his hands.

"So, NEWT year, scary stuff," Nott began.

The carriage door opened again.

"Well well, if it isn't the sneaky Death Eater compartment. And what glorious company you find yourselves in. He's practically Voldemort you know," Ron said, his face a dull red colour.

"Fuck off Weasley, no-one wants your Muggle loving ass in here," Nott hissed.

"I just think you should know, he's dangerous, he will stab you in the back. So much for being a hero," Ron spat, his face turning steadily redder.

"And so much for friendship," Draco drawled. "Now sod off Weasel before I make you leave."

"I'm a prefect, you can't make me," Ron snarled.

Crabbe and Goyle stood up. Draco smirked before hitting Ron with Petrificus Totalus.

"Take this loser elsewhere," Draco ordered. Crabbe and Goyle grabbed Ron the arms and began pulling him down the train. "And if you don't mind leaving us, we have something to discuss."

Nott, Blaise and Pansy stood up and walked to the door. "We'll be in the next compartment," Blaise said.

Draco nodded and they pulled the door shut behind them.

"Not bad Harry, not bad at all," Draco grinned.

"You're not too bad yourself," Harry said.

"I think Pansy likes you. Beware of Blaise, he's a total flirt and a bit of a whore. Male or female will do for him"

Harry shrugged and nodded. "He seemed ok."

"He is a good friend. And what's this about you keeping me?"

"Well," Harry paused. "I don't know, just seemed like Pansy likes you."

Draco sighed. "She does, but I'm not into her."

Harry smirked. "She can't keep her hands of you, you're so bloody adorable."

"Oh really?" Draco said. "You seem to do ok."

"I'm patient," Harry replied.

"You may be, but I'm not," Draco stood up and waved his wand, locking the compartment door, before climbing onto Harry's knee and kissing him. Harry's hands flew up to tangle in Draco's perfect hair, pulling him closer.

"Fuck Draco," Harry hissed.

"Oh not here on the train, I have more class than that," Draco smirked, before Harry pulled his head back down to meet his. Harry's hand moved softly over Draco's slim figure, sketching over the toned muscles before moving down to his soft ass cheeks and grabbing. Draco moaned softly in Harry's ear.

"Seems like you would if I wanted you to," Harry whispered in Draco's ear.

"You will just have to guess what I would and wouldn't do," Draco climbed off Harry and straightened his mussed hair.

"Oh I plan to find out," Harry said. Draco moved back to Harry and ran a hand over the seam on Harry's trousers, making him even harder.

"But not today," Draco grinned, sitting back down on his seat.

"Tease," Harry groaned, shifting on his seat.

Draco stuck his tongue out and turned his attention to the window.

"Looks like it's time to put robes on."

"I knew you wanted to see me naked."

"Always with the lowest train of thought Potter."

Harry laughed before pulling his robes out from his trunk. He shimmied out of his clothes, making sure Draco was watching, before pulling his new robes on.

Draco's trousers were feeling rather uncomfortably tight as he began to undress, keeping his back to Harry until the little problem had gone down, then he turned and pulled his robe on unashamedly.

A knock on the door disturbed them.

"Hey are you two ready? Looks like we're here." Draco waved his wand and the door opened to reveal Blaise, who looked slightly disappointed to see Harry was already in his robes.

"What have you guys been talking about in here?" Blaise sank down onto the seat.

"World peace," Draco deadpanned.

"Quidditch," Harry said at exactly the same time. Blaise looked between the two of them and a small grin emerged on his face.

"Right, I understand," he sniggered, touching the side of his nose. "I won't tell. Pansy would kill you Potter."

"I think I can hold my own," Harry replied.

"I'm sure you can!" Blaise said, blatently eyeing Harry up and down.

"Please," Draco grumbled.

"What? So I can't even look now?" Blaise stuck out a petulant lower lip.

"Don't look at what you can't afford," Draco drawled, as the train pulled to a halt. He held out a hand to Harry who took it. "Let's go."

_A/N- Wow really guys, thanks for the reviews, favourites etc. You make writing so much fun :) Sorry about the short delay, RL stuff getting in the way lol._

_Migsantiago- lol that never came into my head, but it would have worked. In my mind Ron wouldnt be too happy about that either lol_

_Animemerodi- This story is set in the 6th year as it is post OOTP._

_Allieb23- I love Harry/Draco fluff. I think Ron can jump to the wrong conclusion sometimes, and without Hermione to talk him around, I think he would be a bit of a jerk sometimes._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was rather strange sitting at a different table for the feast. The sorting hat had sung its usual song about uniting from within to defeat the enemy. Dumbledore had made a speech about inter-house unity and had announced Harry's removal to Slytherin House. The news had been greeted with a range of reactions from stunned silence (Ravenclaw table) to a cheer from Slytherin table led by Blaise and Pansy, who managed to draw the rest of the house in to cheer for Harry with their infectious enthusiasm.

Harry had blushed a little, a fact that Blaise had pointed out with great pleasure when the applause had stopped. Draco had sat back with a rather contented look, but had kept pretty quiet as the magnificent array of food appeared on the table.

Harry grabbed his favourite mix of chicken drumsticks, potato wedges, cheese and sour cream.

"What is that?" Draco asked, disgust dripping from his every word.

"Tea," Harry replied between mouthfuls.

Draco shook his head and smiled slightly.

"What?" Harry asked, reaching for a goblet of pumpkin juice.

"Typical," Draco mused, reaching up with a pale hand to swipe some sour cream from the corner of Harry's mouth. Harry gave Draco a look. A look he had seen on Draco's face many times.

"It's just, how do you eat all of that and stay so..." Draco waved his hand languidly at Harry's chest.

"Sexy? Amazing? Gorgeous?" Harry smirked, pleased to see Draco speechless for once.

"Fuckable," Nott interjected with a cheeky grin. Harry choked on a potato wedge.

Pansy slapped Harry hard on the back making his eyes water.

"Thanks, you can stop now," Harry said, trying to ignore the forceful beating Pansy was applying to his back.

"My pleasure," Pansy grinned.

"Poor darling," Blaise stretched a hand over the table to stroke Harry's arm.

"Oh for god sake," Draco muttered under his breath, trying to not watch how half of Slytherin house seemed to be throwing themselves over Harry.

The food vanished and a selection of puddings appeared on the table.

Blaise grabbed the cream and dark chocolate mousse before offering a sample on his finger to Harry.

Harry was already shaking his head when Draco stood up.

"You're all pathetic, throwing yourself all over Potter, it makes me sick," Draco snarled.

"Oh sit down Draco you drama queen," Nott said, tugging on his robe sleeve and pulling him down to the bench next to a surprised looking Harry. "Sorry Harry, but we had to see how far we could go before he snapped."

Harry had to laugh as Pansy started giggling and Blaise pulled a mock innocent look.

"You're still hot though," Blaise added slyly.

"You're all bastards," Draco growled, but Harry noticed that under the grumpy exterior, Draco's eyes were glittering.

"Of course," Blaise grinned, saluting Draco with his hat.

"Now if you don't mind, I will take the fuckable, sexy Slytherin that is Harry Potter to his room and make him comfortable," Draco drawled, standing up and pulling Harry up by his arm.

Draco half dragged Harry out of the room, leaving a grinning table of Slytherins behind them. Harry just had time to catch a glance at Ron's scowling expression and Neville looking after him sadly.

"Make me comfortable?" Harry teased.

"Don't you start either," Draco warned, his poker faced expression turning into a grin. "I thought we could see where you'd been put, before everyone else gets there. OK?"

Harry nodded and followed Draco down to the dungeons and the patch of wall which hid the Slytherin entrance.

"Incendia draconis," Draco said to the wall, which slid open to reveal the Slytherin common room. It hadn't changed too much from Harry's rather rushed visit in the second year. The thickened windows looked out underneath the lake and the room was decorated in green and silver.

"Not changed in here really," Harry commented.

Draco shrugged. "No need I guess. Come on." Harry followed Draco up the stairs to what he assumed were the boy's dormitories. Draco stopped by a green door and pushed it open. Harry was surprised to see the dormitories were nearly identical to the Gryffindor ones, except for the colour scheme of course.

"This is me," Draco said, sinking down onto a four poster bed with _Malfoy_ written at the end.

Harry looked around and spotted _Potter_ written on the bed next to Draco's. His trunk was already sat at the foot of the bed.

"How convenient," Draco smirked as Harry unpacked his trunk with a few waves of his wand. His belongings arranged themselves around his bed. Draco began to follow suit as Harry looked around the other two beds. The one on the other side of him read Zabini, then came Nott.

"Must have kicked Crabbe and Goyle into another room," Draco said, noticing the direction of Harry's gaze. "And you have your biggest fan beside you."

"What, you?" Harry smirked, enjoying the expression on Draco's face.

"Merlin Harry, stop it, you're turning so slytherin it's scaring me!"

"Aww does poor little Dwakey need a huggle?" Harry teased.

"I thought Gryffindors were brave, noble and kind?" Draco replied.

Harry's winced slightly at that, making Draco feel a twinge of regret at his words.

"Well, that's why they kicked me out," Harry retorted.

Draco grinned, impressed by the comeback.

"Guess you got lucky at last Draco."

"Indeed," Draco raised an eyebrow before raising a finger and beckoning Harry over to him.

Harry stood up and walked slowly over to Draco, his hips swaying slightly seductively as he moved. Draco took a deep breath and hitched a finger into the belt of Harry's trousers to pull him closer, his gaze drowning in Harry's deep green eyes. He took a steady breath before leaning in to kiss Harry, his arm wrapping around that muscled torso.

"Not interrupting I hope," Blaise pushed the door opening and strode in. Draco mentally cursed himself for not locking the door with a charm.

"Not at all, I was helping Harry find an eyelash that was in his eye," Draco lied smoothly, quickly jabbing Harry's eye with his finger to make it water.

"Dammit Malfoy," Harry cursed softly.

"Oh? I'll help, I'm rather good at delicate operations," Blaise said, moving over and pushing Draco out of the way before inspecting Harry's now red and watery eye.

"Accio eyelash," Blaise waved his wand.

"I think, I think Draco got it at the end," Harry mumbled as Blaise inspected his empty fingers.

"I'm sure Draco got it," Blaise replied smoothly, casting a knowing look at Draco. "Now let's stop that watering and we will be ready for the party."

"Party?" Harry asked, as Blaise waved his wand again and his vision cleared.

"You didn't tell him?" Blaise shrieked at Draco.

"Forgot," Draco said, turning to choose an outfit for the evening.

"The Slytherin first night party, welcome the new house members, celebrate, drink rather too much. You know? I'm sure Gryffindor did similar."

"Nah nothing like that," Harry said.

Blaise looked surprised, then shrugged. "Boring bloody Gryffindors. Now get changed."

Blaise grabbed an outfit and swanned out of the room leaving a stunned Harry and Draco alone again.

"Best do as he says, he will be back if not," Draco advised.

Harry walked to his wardrobe to examine his choices before pulling out snakeskin trousers in a shimmering green with a loose fitting black shirt. He pulled his clothes on and turned around to see Draco waving a bottle of firewhisky at him.

"You lied to your Mum," Harry laughed.

"Like you don't," Draco flashed back, before realising what he had said. "Sorry."

"It's ok, I'm used to it," Harry said. "Is it bring a bottle?"

"You have alcohol?" Draco pounced on Harry's trunk and peered inside.

"Something you may not have tried before, a muggle drink called vodka. Good for shots, quite strong," Harry explained.

Draco's nose turned up as he read the label before sighing.

"Where did you get it?"

"Borrowed it from the Dursley's alcohol cupboard. Needed something to pass the summer."

Well, any alcohol is good I guess, even if it is muggle. Come on." Draco turned to walk downstairs, before turning back slightly. "You look good."

Harry laughed. "So do you."

The two of them walked downstairs where the quiet common room had been turned into a noisy party. Harry was surprised to see Snape was there, sipping from a glass a smoking drink that looked suspiciously like fire whisky.

"Snape always comes, who do you think starts the parties?" Draco said in an undertone as they made their way to where Snape was sat.

"Draco, you brought fire whisky!" Professor Snape said.

"Indeed," Draco bowed slightly.

"And Harry too I see, looking rather better attired than normal," Snape continued. "I sense Narcissa's hand in that?"

Harry nodded and offered the bottle.

"What's this?" Snape said, examining the bottle.

"Vodka," Draco answered. "Try it."

"I'll stick to this thanks, now go and mingle boys," Snape ordered.

Draco and Harry wandered through the crowd of Slytherin students to a seating area where Draco immediately sat down. Harry followed his lead, noticing his new room mates were also sat around the table.

"Glass?" Draco said, conjuring a shot glass from thin air and pouring a steaming firewhisky into it. Harry grinned and took it as Draco poured himself one.

"Cheers!" the boys yelled as they knocked their glasses together before downing them. Harry felt like his insides were on fire as the steaming liquid went down. Smoke came out of his nostrils.

"Fucking hell," Harry swore.

"First firewhisky?" Nott asked. Harry nodded a reply as Draco poured them all another shot. "My advice, try not to breath too much, it makes it worse."

Harry contemplated how he was meant to drink and not breathe as he lifted the refilled glass to his lips and drank. The second shot seemed to go down better, whether through Nott's not breathing tip or just because he was expecting it.

"What's that?" Blaise asked, reaching for the bottle of Vodka.

"I brought it, want some?" Harry offered. The empty glasses were held out to Harry who poured a shot into each. Nott eyed it suspiciously and Blaise poked it with his wand.

"It doesn't do anything, just drink it," Draco said.

"To our new Slytherin," Blaise offered a toast before they all drank.

"Damn, thats good," Nott said, holding out his glass for another one.

"Muggle drink you know," Draco smirked, enjoying the expression on their faces.

"Really?" Nott asked Harry.

"Yup," Harry replied.

"Well damn those muggles know how to make drinks," Blaise said after a pause. They all drank another glassful.

"If you will excuse us, I should take Harry to meet everyone," Draco said. Harry looked at Draco and stood up.

"Leave the muggle drink," Nott said, which made Harry grin.

"Fine, but we'll take this," Harry snatched up the firewhisky and drank from the bottle.

"Hardcore," Blaise laughed as Draco and Harry headed off around the room.

Several hours later an exhausted and very drunk Harry finally got to sit down and stop talking to people. A glance at the clock told him it was 5am and they were due at breakfast in 3 hours. The bottle of firewhisky was long gone and Harry had been drinking whatever people had been handing him and Draco. Harry held his spinning head and decided that whatever else they Slytherins were, they knew how to throw a good party. Even Professor Snape was still sipping firewhisky in the corner. It was no wonder he seemed especially grumpy on the first day of lessons. A body bumped into Harry, disturbing his thoughts.

"Draco?" Harry tried to get his brain to work properly.

"S'up Hazza," Draco slurred.

"You're wrecked," Harry laughed as Draco collapsed drunkenly into his lap.

"Shurrup, you're drunk too."

Harry couldn't think of a reply to that totally correct observation, but his struggle for an answer was interrupted by Draco pulling Harry's mouth to his and kissing him.

"Get a room you two," Nott groaned as he walked past towards the dorms.

"This is my room," Draco narrowed his eyes before falling off Harry's lap and falling asleep on the floor. Harry giggled for a while looking at the slumbering Draco before nodding off on the chair.

He was rudely awakened a few hours later by a perky looking Draco. Harry groaned and clutched his pounding head, the room was still spinning.

"Go away Malfoy," Harry winced as a bolt of pain shot through his skull as he sat up. "I'm never drinking again."

"Don't be a baby," Draco said. "Drink this." He thrust a small bottle in front of Harry.

"What bit of never drinking again didn't you understand?" Harry said.

"Oh shut up Potter," Draco grabbed Harry's head and tilted it back, pouring the bottle down his throat. Immediately the headache cleared and the spinning stopped.

"I love you Draco," Harry declared. "You are my hero."

"Mmm," Draco agreed, grinning slightly. "Now get dressed, it's time for breakfast."

_A/N Thanks to all the people who reviewed, favourited and story alerted this fic! You're all awesome and can have a firewhisky on me lol. Reviews feed the plot bunnies in my head :p_

_Migsantiago- great idea, will try and get one in for you :)_

_BookwormVicky- yups he is a total jerk in this lol_

_Pandora1322- well they are room mates, just with other people. Im sure that wont stop them if they want to do anything though ;)_

_Allieb23- haha yeah I think Draco would love that!_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Harry felt surprisingly perky after the potion and after a hot shower he felt as good as new. He pulled on his robes and walked down to the Hall with Draco, Blaise and Nott. Harry was pleased to see that his entrance didn't attract great attention, just a whispered comment from Ron as they passed about Death Eater scum. Harry silently marked Ron down for lack of originality before settling down at the Slytherin table for a breakfast of porridge and toast.

"Oh yuck," Harry pulled a face as Draco poured nearly a whole jug of syrup into his porridge.

"What? I thought you could do with some sweetness," Draco smirked as Harry tasted the now sickly sweet porridge.

"Oh you're so thoughtful," Harry replied, flicking a spoon of porridge at him. Draco lazily vanished the porridge before it hit him with a wave of his wand and settled down to black coffee. Harry abandoned the porridge gloop and munched on a slice of toast. He was amazed to see how perky the house looked after the previous night.

"How is everyone still standing?" Harry asked Blaise who was sat on the other side of him.

"Snape, he makes enough potion to cure everyone's hang over, plus perk them up," Blaise explained. Harry glanced at the professors table to see Professor Snape sat looking his normal moody self glaring at the Gryffindor table. Harry followed the direction of his gaze to see Seamus point his wand at Harry and mutter something.

Harry jumped up quickly and yelled "Protego" making a shield appear around the Slytherin table. Seamus's spell bounced off the barrier and vanished as Professor McGonagall leapt up and began making her way towards Seamus.

"Fast reflexes Harry," Pansy trilled, sitting down opposite him and pouring a cup of chamomile tea. "Must be a seeker thing."

Harry nodded, sitting down again as Seamus was removed from the hall by McGonagall. Draco stared daggers at the Gryffindor table briefly before returning to focus on his coffee. Harry was surprised to see none of the Slytherin table were shocked at an attempted attack on them, but they merely carried on with their business.

"Don't stare Harry, gives them the idea they mean something to you," Draco said, distracting Harry's death glare from his ex-friends.

"Just watching out," Harry glowered.

"No need, see?" Draco casually moved his arm slightly and Harry followed his movement to see Crabbe and Goyle on high alert. "They will make sure nothing happens. Not too clever really, but useful at protection charms."

"It's a common occurance, everyone hates Slytherin," Pansy added.

Harry nodded and returned to eating his toast whilst exchanging pleasantries with Nott and Blaise, both of whom seemed to have taken Harry under their wing.

"Timetable Harry," Professor Snape interrupted Harry's thoughts with a piece of parchment.

Harry nodded and took the paper. "Thanks sir."

"Draco, yours."

Draco nodded and accepted the paper. Harry immediately began examining his new timetable. He had double potions with Snape first thing with the Gryffindors, then Transfiguration with Hufflepuff. His eyes scanned his NEWT subjects until he found his favourite, Defence against the dark arts, it was the next day and was being taught be...Harry rubbed his eyes...Professor Dumbledore.

"I see Dumbledore is teaching us this year," Draco grabbed Harry's timetable and examined it. "Looks like we're taking the same subjects, except I have Arithmancy when you have Transfiguration."

"I'm taking Transfiguration," Blaise said. "You can sit with me if you want Harry?"

"Sounds great," Harry smiled. He had been a little worried about his classes without Hermione and Ron. An uncomfortable twinge went though him at the thought of Hermione who would never be taking any classes again. Then he hardened his heart slightly. At least she wasn't here to see what a tool Ron had turned into.

"Come on then Harry, its potions and you should know Snape doesn't like people to be late," Draco said, standing up. Harry gulped another mouthful of coffee before standing up and grabbing his bag. Draco had insisted he packed for every subject so he would have everything he needed with him.

Harry noticed Crabbe and Goyle following them silently as they made their way down to the potions lab. Trying to be polite, Harry gave them a smile, but they weren't even looking at him.

"Uh Draco," Harry gestured at Crabbe and Goyle.

Draco turned to look before answering. "Well, they take potions too, but they are busy keeping watch for any attacks."

"Is that for me?" Harry asked, feeling kind of silly. As if he needed protecting.

"Well Mr the world revolves around me, actually no. Slytherins don't exactly get along with Gryffindor in case you hadn't noticed," Draco replied.

"Oh really? Never noticed that before," Harry answered sarcastically. Draco grabbed Harry's hand and squeezed it.

"Don't get sarcastic with me Harry. Be a good boy."

"Why?" Harry grinned.

"Because good boys get rewards," Draco breathed in his ear, making Harry's skin tingle.

"Now that's tempting," Harry walked into the potions lab and had a moment of confusion about where to sit before Draco gave his hand a gentle tug over to the Slytherin side of the room and sat down next to him.

The Gryffindors entered as a group just after and sat on the opposite side of the room just in time for Professor Snape to swoop into the room.

"Well well, NEWT level potions. Let's hope you are not the usual disappointment students so often turn out to be," Snape's eyes swept over the room before stopping on Draco and Harry.

"The draught of living death. You have 2 hours to complete the potion. Begin." Snape snapped.

Harry flicked through his potions text book until he reached the correct page. Draco had already been and collected enough ingredients for them both by the time Harry had finished reading the instructions. Harry carefully began to dice the caterpillars and add ingredients to the cauldron as Snape prowled around the classroom in his usual manner. It was nice to know some things never change. Harry continued following the steps of the potion as Draco hissed instructions at him when he forgot a step. By the time he had finished, Harry had produced what he considered to be a fairly reasonable draught of living death. He took his ladle and scooped some into the bottle and began to make his way to the front to leave his sample when suddenly he fell over.

The bottle smashed and Harry looked up to see Ron with a rather nasty look on his face.

"Lose your balance Potter?" Ron jeered.

"50 points from Gryffindor and a week's detention for deliberately sabotaging Mr Potter," Professor Snape said, approaching Ron who wasn't looking so pleased anymore.

"It was a tripping jinx sir, I saw it," Pansy said, putting out a hand to help Harry up again.

Snape's face glowered as he stood over Ron and looked into his cauldron.

"What is this mess Weasley? A first year could do better than this. Evanesco." Snape vanished the contents of Ron's cauldron. "Looks like a no grade from me Weasley, I expect an essay on the correct method of making the draught of living peace on my desk by tomorrow."

"Yes sir," Ron said sullenly. Pansy helped Harry clean up the mess and Draco wordlessly handed Harry another sample he had bottled from his cauldron. Harry nodded and took the sample to the front where Snape waited.

"Think you're so clever don't you Potter, you just wait until you're alone. Can't hide behind your death eater friends all the time," Ron whispered as Harry went past. Harry didn't even look at Ron. He was still stunned by Snape's actions against Ron. It was kind of nice not to be on Snape's bad side.

Harry shoved his books back into his bag and made his way out of the dungeons with his new friends.

"Did you see his face?" Draco crowed.

Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle all began laughing.

"Oh come on Harry, you have to admit he deserved it," Draco said, nudging Harry who felt a reluctant grin spread over his face.

"Ok so maybe he did, a bloody tripping jinx. Will have to watch out for them," Harry laughed.

"Where now?" Pansy asked. "We have a free period before lunch."

"Quidditch pitch, I think it's time we altered the team," Draco said, fingering his Quidditch captain badge.

Harry looked up, he hadn't considered the loss of his place on the Gryffindor team.

"What's your plan?" Blaise asked.

"Well, I think since we do have the best seeker in school we should play him," Draco said, before turning to Harry, "that is, if you want to?"

"Really? But you play seeker!" Harry exclaimed, shocked that Draco had said he was the best.

Draco shrugged, "I've fancied a go at Chaser and although I hate to admit it, you are a fantastic seeker, although I would have never admitted it before. Want to be seeker?"

"Yes!" Harry grabbed Draco and hugged him tightly.

"Mmmph need air," Draco gasped, laughing as Harry pulled back.

"We are going to win for sure this year," Nott banged Harry enthusiastically on the back.

"Gryffindor are going down," Blaise grinned.

They reached the Quidditch pitch and grabbed brooms for a friendly flying match.

By the time it was lunch, Harry was breathless and windswept from flying around. Draco sent the others ahead to the Hall whilst he tidied the brooms away with Harry.

"Draco, thank you," Harry said earnestly.

"My pleasure," Draco said, turning around to find Harry very close behind him. Harry's eyes shone as he pulled Draco into an embrace and pressed their lips together. Draco relaxed into his arms and their tongues danced together. Draco shoved Harry up against the wall of the broom store and pushed his leg in between Harry's.

"Someone's keen," Draco smirked as he felt a rather large bulge in Harry's trousers.

"Could say the same," Harry gasped as Draco thrust himself against the dark haired boy, rubbing up and down his body.

"Shut up," Draco said, silencing Harry with a kiss and thrusting against him again.

"Fuck Draco, you're so hot," Harry said breathlessly as Draco wound his body around him.

"I know," Draco replied, giving Harry another kiss before pulling away. "But we should get back for lunch now."

"Tease," Harry groaned.

Draco laughed and pulled Harry after him out of the shed towards the Hall.

Harry had calmed down sufficiently by the time they reached the hall. He looked down at their hands which were still intertwined. Draco followed his glance.

"Want me to let go?" Draco asked.

"Do you care if people see?" Harry said curiously.

"I'm a Malfoy, I don't give a flying rats arse what anyone thinks," Draco replied before leading Harry into the hall.

Conversations stopped as the two entered and Harry felt his face grow hot. Draco however showed no emotions and strode through the hall to where his friends were sitting and dropped down on the seat, pulling Harry down beside him.

Blaise gave them a knowing look.

"Like that is it?" he asked.

"Mind your own business," Draco said teasingly.

Noise began filling the hall as students discussed this new development. Draco managed to ignore all the speculation around him and helped himself to potato salad.

"I knew it, pay up," Nott grinned, holding his hand out to Blaise who grumpily slapped a galleon into his hand.

Harry watched with wide eyes at the transaction. Nott noticed him looking.

"Just bet how long it would take Draco to stake his claim formally," Nott explained.

"You'd better watch out for Pansy though," Blaise added cheerfully. "She's been after Malfoy for years."

"I am here you know," Pansy pointed out. She clutched her heart dramatically. "Oh my heart is breaking how will I ever recover? But seriously Harry, hurt him and I will hex you into oblivion."

Harry held his hands up in mock surrender.

Pansy gave him a small smile and carried on with her lunch.

After lunch Harry walked with Blaise to transfigurations. He discovered that Blaise was great company, although rather prone to flirting and making pointed comments about people in the class. And it had been a relief not to see any glowering Gryffindor faces staring at him. Rather quickly the day was over. His first proper day as a Slytherin. Harry felt a glow of warmth inside at how friendly and accepting his new housemates had been, followed by a burst of guilt about how he had treated them previously. They really didn't deserve the bad press they got in the school.

_A/N Another big thanks for everyone who reviewed, favourited etc this story and the last chapter. Reviews = quick updates lol_

_xdannyx- I think Snape partying is a sure thing lol. He's a dark horse under those robes and grumpy attitude._

_Phoenix Uchiha- yup me too._

_allieb23- Neville is still good! More will be revealed later. Thanks for the great review hun!_

_Bookwormvicky- Ooh the DA- will have to think of something for that. Thanks for the reminder! Glad you are enjoying it :)_

_Serpents den- The courts made Snape Harry's guardian after the trial. Meant to be a punishment for Harry. Sorry I forgot to explain it!_

_To everyone else who added reviews, thanks so much and Im glad you are enjoying the fic!!_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Harry waited outside the Defence against the dark arts classroom with Draco and a group of chattering students, all debating what Dumbledore would be like as a teacher, what new things he would be teaching them.

"Ah yes, enter please," Professor Dumbledore said, opening the door and gesturing the waiting students in. Harry walked forward curiously. There were no desks out, just a rather large and empty looking hall.

"You will not need your books today," Dumbledore instructed. "Find a space around the edge of the room and sit on the benches please."

Harry headed with Draco and Blaise, plus Crabbe and Goyle to the far side of the hall. So far that day Harry and Ron had been deliberately ignoring each other through breakfast. Harry noticed Ron sitting beside a rather subdued looking Seamus.

"So I expect you are wondering what we will be covering today," Professor Dumbledore looked smiling around the room. The door opened and Professor Snape strode in.

"Ah Severus, thank you for joining us."

Snape glared around the room before striding into a corner near where Harry was sitting.

"Today we are going to learn how to duel. I understand from Professor Snape that the Duelling club in your second year here was not so successful. However for those students who took part in the DA last year, this should be an easy lesson." Professor Dumbledore looked around the room at the students who were nodding. "As such I am going to suggest we stick to basic hexes. Nothing dangerous please. Mr Potter?"

Harry looked up.

"Would you join me please?"

Harry nodded and walked up to stand by Dumbledore.

"Now you led the DA last year isn't that right?"

"Yes sir." Harry noticed Ron glowering at him. Fantastic. It wasn't like Harry wanted any extra attention, but he was the best in the class at defence against the dark arts. Harry held his head up higher at that thought and returned his stare. He was pleased to see Ron look down at the floor.

"And Mr Weasley," Dumbledore continued. "You also please."

Ron smirked and approached Dumbledore standing at the other side.

"Now boys, you both understand how to duel am I right?"

Harry nodded, as did Ron. Harry glanced at Draco to see him paying attention. Draco gave him a small smile and looked at Ron, mouthing 'You're going down Weasley.'

"Well then boys, if you would be so kind," Dumbledore stepped back and gestured for them to begin.

Ron stepped up and glared at Harry.

"You're dead Potter," Ron snarled.

"I'm not sure this is wise Albus," Professor Snape called from the corner of the room.

"Nonsense Severus, proceed please."

Harry nodded and bowed his head. He held his wand at the ready.

"Go!" Professor Dumbledore said.

Harry hit Ron with the jelly legs curse and stood smirking as Ron wobbled around the room.

"Think you're so smart don't you Potter," Ron said, before aiming a tickling curse at Harry.

"Protego!" Harry yelled and gave Ron a smug look as the curse bounced harmlessly off his shield.

"You know who been giving you lessons? You torturing, murdering scum!" Ron shouted, having finally got his legs under control.

"Ron, you know it wasn't me," Harry said softly, lowering his wand.

"What do you mean I know? I know what I saw. You standing over Hermione and my sister laughing as you tortured them. Even Dumbledore couldn't stop you. You put them in Mungos for life!" Ron seethed. "Crucio!"

Harry stumbled back as the curse hit him with little effect. Professor Snape stood up straighter and began to move towards the boys. The class was in silence, stunned at Ron's use of an unforgiveable curse. Draco's face turned whiter than usual and he also began to move towards Harry. Harry stood up quickly and cast Expilliamus, making Ron's wand fly out of his hand. Harry caught the wand with his seeker trained senses, before approaching Ron, all reasonable thoughts gone from his head.

"Does nothing ever get through in that thick skull of yours Weasley?" Harry sneered. "You have to really mean them you prat."

Ron saw red and threw a heavy punch which hit Harry dead on. Harry felt his nose snap and blood begin to flow down his face.

"Sectumsempra!" Harry yelled, his anger finally overtaking him.

Ron collapsed on the floor, blood began appearing through his robes.

"Harry!" Draco gasped, pulling Harry away from Ron. Harry threw Ron's wand on top of him and stalked away to the other side of the hall. Professor Dumbledore waved his wand and lifted Ron in the air, taking him to the medical wing leaving Professor Snape to deal with the class.

"Class dismissed," Professor Snape snapped. Harry sank down onto the bench with Draco beside him. His classmates gave him pale looks as they scurried out of the classroom.

"Harry?" Draco said, pulling Harry's hands away from his face, blood still dripping from his nose. Snape slammed the door behind the last student and strode over to Harry.

"Episkey," Snape said, pointing his wand at Harry's nose. Harry felt his nose shift and click back into place. The blood stopped immediately. Draco conjured a damp cloth and began gently wiping away the blood until Harry's face was clean.

"Well then Mr Potter," Snape said.

"Sorry sir, I lost my temper," Harry said dully.

"Sir, you can't punish Harry, Ron used an unforgiveable curse! He deserved everything he got," Draco sprang up in Harry's defence.

"Sit down Draco," Snape said tiredly. He sank down and sat beside Harry.

"Now Harry, I am not blaming you for this, but do you realise the curse you cast on Ron is a serious one."

Harry nodded. "I know, he just..."

"Sir, Ron provoked him."

"Draco!" Snape cut him off.

"Now I assume you want to press charges against Mr Weasley? We will have to contact his parents." Professor Snape said in a calmer tone.

"I'm not sure..." Harry began again.

"As your guardian, I cannot let this behaviour pass by. Mr Weasley must know there are consequences for his serious lack of judgement. Harry, I insist upon this." Snape continued.

Harry looked up at the use of his first name and glanced at Draco who was nodding.

"You can't let that bloody idiot get away with it!" Draco agreed. "He started it so you were well within your rights to protect yourself."

Harry nodded. "But I disarmed him."

"Then he attacked you physically. A rather poor display of muggle fighting," Professor Snape continued.

"Typical of the Weasley family really, when you are dragged up, what can you expect?" Draco sneered.

"Be that as it may Draco, the point is Harry, he attacked you physically and you had to fight back." Snape said smoothly. "I will be making my displeasure known to Professor Dumbledore immediately, and will contact the appropriate channels. Draco, can you escort Harry back to your room please. I suggest a change of robes. You are excused from the rest of the day's classes to recover from the trauma. Maybe an afternoon in Hogsmeade is what you need? You have my permission to leave school grounds."

Draco nodded and stood up, putting an arm around Harry and they began walking to the door.

"Professor...Severus?" Harry stopped and turned around. Snape nodded for Harry to continue. "Thank you."

Harry turned and left the room with Draco so he didn't see the small smile on Snape's face.

Dean and Seamus were waiting outside the classroom with other curious students.

"You could have killed him," Dean accused Harry.

"Trying to get rid of the whole family Potter?" Seamus jabbed his finger in Harry's chest.

"And who used the unforgiveable curse?" Draco sneered. "So much for the noble Gryffindor house."

Seamus whipped his wand out.

"Oh stop it all of you," a voice cut through them and they turned to see Neville stood there a little nervously.

"Leave Harry alone, I can't believe you listen to rumours and gossip," Neville said quietly. "Ron was being a dick and you know it."

Seamus backed down and turned to walk away. Draco pushed his way through the crowd, his arm still around Harry. Harry gave Neville a smile and tried not to hear the rest of his old housemates muttering about dark magic as they walked off.

"Thanks Neville," Harry said.

"I'm still your friend, whatever house you are in," Neville said.

Harry nodded and gave him a weak smile.

"I'm taking him back to the dorm now," Draco said, softening a little towards the smaller boy. "He needs to recover."

"I understand," Neville replied, watching after them as they left for the dorm.

Harry was glad to reach the safety of his room. The Slytherin class were outraged that Ron had dared to cast an unforgiveable curse and were busy plotting revenge as Harry made his way upstairs. He had stopped and asked them not to do anything. Draco had given them a look and they had capitulated.

"So, Hogsmeade then?" Draco suggested, pulling an outfit out of the wardrobe for Harry.

"I'm kind of tired," Harry said in a small voice.

"Do you good to get out of here and get some air," Draco said decisively. He passed Harry the clothes. "Get dressed."

Harry nodded and pulled the clothes on mechanically, throwing the bloodstained robes into the laundry pile.

Draco pulled his robes off and grabbed some money from his trunk.

"Come on," Draco pulled Harry's hand and took him downstairs. "We will talk tonight ok?" he announced as they walked through the still crowded common room.

"Harry, are you ok?" Pansy touched him on the arm gently.

"Fine," Harry said and forced a smile on his face.

"Tonight." Draco stated firmly and pulled Harry out of the door.

The two boys walked in silence to the gates and down the path to Hogsmeade. Draco's stomach rumbled.

"What do you say to lunch in the Three Broomsticks?" Draco asked cheerfully.

"If you like," Harry shrugged. Draco sighed and stopped by a bench and sat down.

"Ok, talk," Draco said, pulling Harry down to the seat.

"I don't need to talk."

"Yes, you do," Draco put his arms around Harry and pulled him into an embrace. Harry sat stiffly for a few minutes before sinking into Draco's arms.

"He. He was my best friend. He..." Harry's words trailed off as his throat choked up.

"Fuck that stupid bastard," Draco swore. "What kind of a friend doesn't see the truth of what happened in the Ministry? What kind of a friend doesn't even listen to you? What kind of friend abandons you? What kind of friend casts an unforgiveable curse?"

At the last sentence Harry laughed a little.

"He's always been jealous of you, fuck, I wasn't even your friend and I saw it. He suffers from Potter envy. Remember when you got into the Triwizard tournament? He's a stupid, ginger, nasty freak," Draco growled. "He's not a good friend to you. I think today proved it don't you?"

Harry nodded into Draco's shoulder.

"I'm going to kill that bastard for what he did today, he's not getting away with it," Draco ranted.

Harry sat up a little and looked at Draco, his face twisted in anger and frustration.

"Draco?"

"Mmm?"

"Thank you," Harry said softly.

"Don't thank..." Draco's words were cut off by Harry's lips crashing into his.

"You're my best friend now," Draco murmured as they pulled apart. "And no-one fucks with the Malfoys, or their friends."

Harry chuckled a little at Draco's protectiveness. How had he managed not to see that for so many years?

"So about that food," Harry stood up. Draco smiled and they headed for the Three broomsticks together.

_A/N So there may be a short delay before the next chapter as Im away for the first half of the week. Will aim to have an update up by the end of the week though!_

_Phoenix Uchiha- awww thanks :)_

_lovestickart- *huggles back* cheers!_

_kisa167- Yes Luna is still good, she never follows what the crowd think anyway!_

_bookwormvicky- at the minute Hermione and Ginny are in Mungos in a kind of coma caused by Voldemort/Harry. Will have to see what happens with them. I have plans :p_

_allieb23- I know I love Blaise he's awesome! lol well I guess Id better keep some of the others in, just to you know...do things to lol._

_biomedwiz- thank you!_

_windscarbabe- I dont know to me Ron has always seemed like he could be a total tool without Hermione. Look at the jealous in the Goblet of Fire! Im not a Ron fan lol. (sorry to anyone who is!)_

_Thanks to everyone else who reviewed who I didn't mention. You all kick ass! And thanks to everyone who is following this story. Please leave a review and make my day that bit more shiny and fun!_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The weeks passed quickly at Hogwarts. Harry laughed, smiled, enjoyed spending time with Draco, mastered the art of sarcasm to use with devastating effect on his Slytherin housemates and generally seemed to excel himself in his lessons. However to the watching Draco, something seemed wrong. There were moments when Harry retreated far into himself and sat silently, his usually bright green eyes seeming dull. Of course, Harry denied anything was wrong resulting in a rather frustrated Draco.

"I just know something is wrong," Draco hissed to Blaise.

"He seems fine to me, are you sure you aren't just being paranoid? You remember that time with Pansy and the Dragon doll," Blaise mused.

"I'll have you know that doll WAS a representation of me that Pansy was using for a range of nefarious purposes," Draco shuddered at the memory, "I am not paranoid. I know people are after me. And that is beside the point."

"Oi!!! Hazza!!" Blaise bellowed, making Draco jump.

Harry looked up from his book on advanced potion making, which Harry had discovered he was actually quite good at once Professor Snape wasn't breathing down his neck constantly.

"Draco here is whining because he thinks there is something wrong!" Blaise continued.

"Oh darling, are you worried about me?" Harry batted his eyelids and smirked. Draco swallowed his laughter at the rather Slytherin impression Harry was giving off.

"That is my name for Harry," Draco smacked Blaise across the head before turning to Harry, "and no sweet cheeks, just wanted to be sure you are ready for tomorrow."

"Baby, he was born ready," Blaise growled, giving a pointed look at Harry's rather tight trousers which left little to the imagination.

"That's because he's looking at perfection itself," Draco retorted.

"How sweet Drakey, I'm certainly not perfect, but as close as humanly possible," Blaise said sweetly.

"Gryffindor are going down," Nott changed the subject.

"It's about time," Pansy trilled. A chorus of voices joined in and began discussing the next day's quidditch game in detail.

Draco stood up and shimmied across the room to where Harry was sat, before plucking the book from his fingers and settling down on his lap. "Seriously Hazza though, I'm worried about you," Draco said softly.

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco. "I know I've just had a lot of thinking to do."

"What? No denial of being absolutely fine?" Draco asked.

"I am fine, don't worry, but I have had some things on my mind."

"Want to share?"

"Soon," Harry said, pulling Draco closer towards him and grabbing his potions book with his free hand.

"How can you concentrate with me here?" Draco asked in mock horror as Harry began reading again.

"Pure genius," Harry said. Draco settled down to read with Harry about the useful properties of mandrake root in potions.

The next day dawned bright and sunny, perfect flying weather. Draco was bouncing around the dorm room before breakfast.

"Excited much?" Nott asked, watching the hyperactive blonde practically skipping around the room.

"We're going to fucking win" Draco crowed.

"No pressure then," Blaise said to a rather calmer Harry who was pulling on his quidditch leathers and his new green robes.

Harry just smiled. He had enough experience with huge quidditch build ups to not be worried.

The Slytherin team made their way to the Great Hall for breakfast. A ripple of boos and hisses went through the room as they sat down. The Slytherin team cheerfully ignored the well wishers and helped themselves to breakfast. The only disturbance was the cheer that went up for the Gryffindor team. Harry shook his head slightly. It was nice to see inter-house relationships were as great as ever.

Harry felt the familiar dip in his stomach as he took to the air with his new team. The Slytherin stands were cheering like mad and Harry smiled to see the banners with his name on they had made. It was a slightly unnerving sight to see the glares the other houses had fixed in the team, Harry especially. He could hear calls of traitor from his old house, but Harry quickly blocked them out. He looked over at the Gryffindor team to see a rather wiry looking third year facing him in seeker position. Ron was playing keeper again with Katie as chaser along with Dean and Seamus. Two slightly nervous looking second years were new appointments as Beaters. Harry gave them an encouraging smile. They both scowled back. Harry shrugged and began his search for the snitch. He was pleased to hear Luna Lovegood was commentating again, her observations on cloud formations and unseen mystical beasts were always worth listening to. Harry's thoughts were disturbed as a cheer went up from the Slytherin stand. Draco had scored. Harry grinned and ducked to avoid a bludger aimed at his head. He began circling around the pitch looking for the trace of gold. He was distracted by the sight of Lucius Malfoy sitting next to Severus in the professor's stand, but quickly got back on track as Slytherin scored again.

A chorus of 'Weasley is our king' started up from the Slytherin stands. Harry was pleased to see Ron's face turn bright red. It was hard not to be pleased by the sight of someone who had tortured you being embarrassed. Suddenly Harry spotted the snitch just behind Ron's hair. Harry leant forward and zoomed towards Ron, the other seeker watched him with amazement. Ron's face turned from embarrassment to horror as Harry headed straight for him. At the last minute Harry turned his broom to avoid hitting him as he grabbed his snitch. Harry smirked at Ron's expression as he held the snitch up. The game had ended and the Slytherin stands broke out into cheering. Silence reigned in the other stands.

"I guess it's true what they say Weasley," Harry hissed. "Cream always rises to the top."

Harry turned and sped back towards his celebrating team leaving a seething Ron behind him.

The team headed for the changing room, walking past a rather cheerful looking Professor Snape and Lucius who stopped Harry to congratulate him on a good game.

"Can I have a word with you later Sir?" Harry asked Professor Snape. He looked at Lucius. "You would be welcome too."

"Of course Harry," Lucius said.

"My room in an hour then Potter," Snape said curtly. "I will arrange for tea to be sent there for us." Harry nodded his thanks and walked off with Draco.

"What's that all about?" Draco asked as they changed from the quidditch robes into normal clothes.

"I just need to get a few things off my chest."

"You can't tell me?" Draco looked slightly hurt.

"You're coming too idiot," Harry reached out and ruffled Draco's perfect hair.

"My hair!" Draco wailed, smoothing it down.

Harry grinned as Draco preened in the mirror.

"You two coming?" Crabbe asked.

"We're seeing Snape, but we'll be back to celebrate later," Draco drawled.

Crabbe shrugged and headed off back to the dorm with Goyle.

"Alone at last," Draco turned to a half dressed Harry.

"Indeed," Harry said.

Draco waved his wand and locked the door.

"Now for your reward," he purred.

"Reward?" Harry grinned.

"Mmmm for winning." Draco crossed the room and pushed his body against Harry's half dressed form.

"Oh really?" Harry gasped as Draco began to undo his trousers and push them to the floor with an expert hand.

"Mmm huh," Draco smirked as his hand brushed lightly over the tip of Harry's already hard cock.

"Remind me to win more often."

Harry's words choked off as Draco casually licked a trail down from Harry's neck, over his stomach and downwards. A moan escaped as Draco's tongue swirled teasingly around the top of his already leaking cock before pulling him fully into his mouth.

"Fuck Draco," Harry moaned as Draco proceeded to move his mouth slowly up and down over him. Draco's eyes watched Harry's breathless expression as the continued to take Harry's cock as far down his throat as he could. Harry's eyes began to close as Draco continued his ministrations, but were stopped as Draco's hand snaked up and gently nudged his eyelids open, turning his head slightly so he could watch Draco's movements in the mirror.

"So fucking sexy," Harry panted, fixated on the image of Draco sucking him off in the mirror, his blonde hair brushing gently over his thighs. He looked like a pale god in the mirror. Draco hummed his pleasure which made Harry writhe above him.

"Draco, I'm going to....ohmyfuckinggod," Harry shuddered as he thrust himself against Draco and felt his seed shoot down Draco's throat. Draco swallowed it all, licking Harry clean before he rose and kissed Harry. Harry's tongue danced in Draco's mouth, the taste of himself making the kiss deeper than ever.

"I think I love you," Harry said, making Draco smirk.

"I am that good."

"You bloody are," Harry agreed, his hands running gently through Draco's hair.

"And now love, we must be heading to the meeting," Draco muttered, pulling away from Harry slightly and picking up the remainder of his clothes.

"But you, I need to, you..."

"We have time later," Draco grinned. "Get dressed Potter."

Harry obeyed and pulled his clothes on as Draco unlocked the door and they both headed back to the castle and Snape's room.

"You are late boys," Lucius said, tapping his pocket watch as they entered.

"Sorry father, we got...caught up," Draco replied.

"Indeed," Lucius's eyebrow rose slightly as he glanced between them.

"Oh stop it Lucius," Severus cut in. "Tea?"

"Please," Harry nodded and sat down on one of his guardian's comfier chairs. Draco sat next to him and helped himself to sandwiches.

"I take it this isn't just a social call?" Lucius said.

"No, although it is nice to see you, I have some questions and I need answers," Harry said.

"Go ahead," Severus said, sipping his tea.

"Firstly, I don't want anything I say here to go further than this room, that includes Dumbledore," Harry said firmly. Severus sat up straighter in surprise. He had thought Harry and Albus were very close indeed.

"I think you know I am no good friend to Dumbledore, I will not repeat anything you say," Lucius replied. Harry nodded and fixed Severus in his gaze.

"You have my word," Severus said slowly.

Harry nodded and cast a silencing spell around the room, followed by a protective shield to repel any listeners. Severus was surprised by his actions, but did not comment on them.

"That's some protective spell work Harry," Lucius said admiringly.

"The walls have ears here," Harry answered.

"I think we are protected enough here now," Severus commented dryly.

"I've been thinking, a lot in the last few weeks," Harry began.

"He has," Draco added. "Most strange."

"Thanks Draco," Harry said with a touch of sarcasm. "Anyway I have some concerns about things that have happened in the past. I don't know if you will have the answers I need, but I have to tell someone."

Severus felt a burst of interest well up inside him, but covered it up with his years of practise.

"I guess you will have noticed, but my life has been more than a little odd. I mean, there is the prophecy first of all."

"You know the prophecy?" Lucius asked.

"Yes I do," Harry nodded. He proceeded to repeat the words that had changed his whole existence. Lucius sat back and Severus looked surprised.

"Neither can live whilst the other survives? So you have to kill...you know, the dark lord?" Draco asked.

"That's what it looks like," Harry nodded. "But that's kind of beside the point, except that prophecy has affected my whole life. Since I've become more involved with the wizarding world I've started to wonder. Why did no-one come for me when I was living with the Dursleys? I mean, they locked my in a cupboard and starved me. I was lower than a house elf. That's neglect. Surely someone in the wizarding world could have known that? Especially when Dumbledore knew Mrs Figg was keeping an eye on me. I'm sure she reported back how I was being kept. Why did nobody bother to do anything for eleven years?" Harry's voice raised slightly in anger.

"You were kept in a cupboard?" Draco asked in amazement.

Harry nodded grimly, before explaining fully his home situation.

"But you were the Boy-Who-Lived!"

"Not to the Dursleys. I was a piece of scum that was forced upon them. Even now I'm forced to go there every holiday. No-one thought to check on how I was doing?" Harry spat.

"Professor Dumbledore always said you were fine and being cared for," Severus said slowly.

"That bastard only thinks of himself, you should know that Severus," Lucius said, anger evident on his face.

"And then there's the weird events that have happened every year at this school. In the first year, you suspected Quirrel," Harry nodded at Severus who nodded in return. "And yet no-one thought to check him out? It was left to three eleven year olds to defeat Quirrel and Voldemort and save the philosophers stone. Dumbledore just let us get on with it. Isn't that slightly odd behaviour to expect an eleven year old to do such a thing? And then the second year, with the whole chamber of secrets and Tom Riddle."

Lucius's face flushed a pale red. "I did not know that would happen."

"I'm not accusing you here," Harry replied. "But again, Dumbledore hires one of the worst defence against the dark teachers ever; he knew Lockheart was a fraud. But oh no, who has to kill the basilisk? A twelve year old. Then there is Sirius, why did Dumbledore not try to prove his innocence? Veritaserum would have done that, but instead my Godfather was locked away from me where he couldn't help. And the whole Triwizard tournament when all he had to do was say I didn't have to compete, but oh no I had to and look what happened then. Last year we had that bloody hag Umbridge. A man in Dumbledore's position could have stopped that. And the whole mess with Sirius being locked away constantly because no-one thought to help him be declared as innocent. I'm sick of being a pawn in Dumbledore's bloody games!"

Severus felt a rush of pride at Harry's words. He had often felt that the slightly overbearing headmaster was trying to push Harry down a certain path. It seemed like he was finally beginning to break out of his control.

"What you say is true Harry, these things should not have been," Lucius said gravely. "Dumbledore takes delight in playing with people's lives, all for the greater good of course."

"I cannot defend him Harry," Severus said. "These things are not co-incidences. You have been pushed and manipulated into the desired actions. Your life has been controlled by how people think you should be and act."

"Well no more! I won't be played with, I swear this by earth and air and fire and water," Harry's eyes flashed in anger.

"I don't have the answers you want Harry, I don't know why these things have happened. I am sure Dumbledore has the end goal in sight, but he would sacrifice you to save many if need be. He would sacrifice me if he felt it useful," Severus said.

"You did all those things? I thought they were mostly rumour and exaggeration," Draco asked.

Harry nodded. "Fuck Harry, you're a super powerful wizard!" Draco exclaimed.

"Language Draco," Lucius said automatically.

"I believe your current situation, although not entirely Dumbledore's fault due to the Dark Lord's possession of you has not been helped by him totally. And I suspect you were partly put in Slytherin so you would feel more isolated and fall under his control further," Severus mused.

"Which hasn't happened, the Slytherins love Harry!" Draco crowed.

"You must act with caution Harry. Think carefully when any actions are suggested to you. I feel sure he will seek you out soon. There will be tasks only you can do," Severus continued.

Harry nodded. "I will listen, but I will make my decisions myself."

"We are always here if you need to talk," Lucius added.

"I am your guardian Harry and that obligation goes over and above prior obligations to Dumbledore. You can trust me, even though you haven't been able to before," Severus said.

"Thank you," Harry replied honestly. He felt much better after ranting at the two adults.

"Now I suggest you both go back and join in your house celebrations before you miss it all," Severus suggested.

Draco grinned and pulled Harry up.

"See you later!" Draco bowed before dragging Harry out of the door and towards the Slytherin common room.

A stunned Severus and Lucius were left behind them.

"What a pair," Lucius shook his head, smiling.

"Indeed," Severus gave a rare smile. "They are good for each other."

Lucius nodded and poured them each a glass of fire whisky.

"Harry never fails to surprise me," Severus said. "He may look like his father, but I believe his deepest nature is that of his mother."

"Ah, the over confident, cocky James Potter. I remember how much you hated him."

"I did, and I am ashamed to say I took that hate out on Harry. He does not deserve it. I had no idea his home life was so...poor."

"No child should go through that," Lucius snarled. "He will not go back there again."

"No, I will not allow it," Severus sighed. "It is a shame my home is not more child friendly, but I think he will adjust. At least he will be fed."

"Send him to me, you stay at the manor often enough, Narcissa is quite fond of the boy and Draco..."

"Quite the turn around," Severus remarked, thinking back to their previous rather rocky relationship.

"Love and hate are close things," Lucius smiled. "So about my offer?"

Severus nodded. "I will have to speak to Dumbledore, but he pushed for me to be Harry's guardian thinking I would leave Harry to him due to our mutual distrust."

"He does not know you as well as he thinks," Lucius said.

"No," Severus agreed and the two men drank in companionable silence.

_A/N and I'm back, hopefully not so long between updates next time but remember reviews feed the monster in my head that produces more writing..._

_Kianaria- haha true. Glad you think the same way as me. Makes me feel less weird :p_

_Sayomi Mayako- oh yes eventually. Until then you can assume they are the same and still in Mungos. Things will happen with them later!_

_allieb23- Yup Draco is awesome in every way...well maybe just in my mind then ;) And Neville does indeed rock!_

_rainbowstarz- Dominant!Draco is my favourite. Harry just screams bottom to me lol._

_Kisa167- yesss Draco should get revenge. Hmmmm..._

_Bookwormvicky- I did thanks :) I don't think Harry was especially thinking clearly at that point. I dont think I would be after the cruciatus curse though!_

_Sable phoenix- Oh me too. Dumbledore isnt as great as everyone thinks if you read the books carefully._

_Shiori rose- Dont worry I have Hermione/ Ginny plans for the future..._

_phire and magyk- Yeah and even in the seventh book Ron was a bit of an annoying git at times IMHO._

_Darkiise- Thanks hun :) Yes everyone being friends would be nice, but having enemies makes for more interesting writing ;) Don't worry, I'll try to fix it all by the end!_

_Thanks to all the other reviewers, you are all totally awesome and I love you in a totally non-scary way. And wow can't believe how many people are following this story! Feeling the writing pressure now lol_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Harry yawned and sat up in bed. It was the day of the Halloween ball, one of his favourite celebrations and he was going with Draco.

Harry smiled to himself as he thought about how his life had changed. He had always thought Slytherins were all Death Eaters in waiting. He was slightly ashamed at how prejudiced he had been against them. They had all been welcoming when everyone else was against him. Even Professor Snape turned out to be one of the good guys. However the people he had thought were good guys Harry was not sure about any more. His insides gave a wriggle when he thought about Dumbledore and Ron. And if they were wrong, was Voldemort right?

Harry shook his head to clear it, before casting a straightening charm on his hair.

"You're such a vain git," Draco's voice cut into his thoughts.

"Hey," Harry pouted, "You taught me it!"

"Yes Potter, but if I'd known you were going to become obsessed..."

"Oh Potter is it?" Harry raised an eyebrow as he pulled the covers off.

Draco smirked.

"Well Malfoy, I was going to invite you for a shower, but I'm not sure now," Harry stood up and pulled his pyjama top off, exposing his toned chest and stomach. Draco stared unashamedly.

"Don't be like that sweetheart," Draco whined.

Harry smirked and turned to a silently watching Blaise.

"Fancy a shower Blaise?" Harry asked, stretching slightly.

"How can I turn that offer down?" Blaise grinned, standing up slowly.

"No. Oh no. No you don't," Draco snapped. "Sit your ass down Zabini. You shower alone."

"Shame," Harry smirked. "Maybe some other time."

Harry turned and walked out of the dorm room, grabbing his towel as he went. He could hear Draco pointing out to Blaise that there would be no other time. Ever. Harry laughed as Nott winked at him.

"Who would have thought Harry Potter, Golden boy, had such an evil side to him," Nott mused.

"Golden boy indeed," Draco spat out, before grabbing his towel and running after Harry leaving Blaise and Nott alone.

"They are a good match," Blaise giggled as they were left alone.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Harry and Draco emerged from the shower rather hot and red faced some time later after Crabbe and Goyle had been banging on the door for quite some time.

"Morning boys," Harry said cheerily.

"Great day isn't it," Draco added.

Crabbe and Goyle exchanged slightly confused glances before heading into the showers.

"Plans for today?" Draco asked Harry as they got dressed in the dorm room. Blaise and Nott had already gone down to breakfast.

"Well breakfast, then its Hogsmeade and I need to buy a new outfit..."

"You are buying a new outfit?" Draco teased.

"And then I'm taking a rather sexy Slytherin to the Halloween Ball." Harry finished as if he hadn't been interrupted.

"Fancy company?"

Harry shook his head. "It will be a surprise for you. I'm taking Blaise."

"I'm starting to worry about you and Blaise," Draco said suspiciously as Harry pulled on his cloak.

"No need my little dragon," Harry swooped down and kissed his nose before turning and heading for breakfast. Draco shook his head as Harry left and smiled.

_________________________________________________________________________________

"So what are you after Harry?" Blaise said as they approached Hogsmeade.

"Something to make Draco blush," Harry said, grinning at Blaise.

"Really?" Blaise grinned back. "It will take a lot you know."

"I know," Harry said thoughtfully. "I've had something ordered you see, but if you don't think..."

"Let me look at it first," Blaise sighed.

Harry nodded and the two boys headed towards a back alley and a small door.

A few minutes later Harry was strapped into his outfit.

"Well?" Blaise called from the waiting area.

Harry choked as he looked in the mirror.

"You ok in there?" Blaise stuck his head over the door. "Oh my!"

Harry unlatched the door to let Blaise in properly.

"What do you think?" Harry turned around slowly.

"Fuck me," Blaise groaned.

"That bad?"

"No really, fuck me Harry!"

Harry laughed. "That will do then."

Harry shoved Blaise out of the changing room and returned to his robes before paying.

"You getting Draco flowers?" Blaise teased as they walked down towards the Three Broomsticks where they were meeting Nott and Pansy.

"Nope, bought him a gift instead."

"Let me see," Blaise whined.

Harry opened the door and went in to the Three Broomsticks and waved to Nott and Pansy before heading over and ordering butterbeer.

"Harry, I want to see," Blaise pestered.

"See what?" Pansy asked.

"Everything I expect," Nott smirked.

"What Harry has bought Draco," Blaise explained.

"Yes! Oh show us Harry," Pansy fluttered her eyelashes.

Harry groaned and shook his head.

"I'll pay for the drinks," Pansy tried a bribe.

"Honey I have enough galleons for us both, I'll buy lunch," Blaise upped the ante.

Harry shook his head.

"Nope, you will both have to wait until tonight," Harry said firmly, taking a swig out of his butterbeer.

"I bought firewhisky," Nott said in a low voice.

"You are my best friend," Blaise draped an arm over Nott.

"Hey, you said you loved me," Harry teased.

"No, I said I wanted to fuck you. That's not love," Blaise replied with a smirk. "Seriously Pansy, you should see his outfit for tonight."

"Describe it," Pansy ordered.

"Its obscene," Blaise said, "but in a good way. Potter looks damn hot in it."

"That's not a description," Pansy grimaced.

"Black and silver leather strips, like belts, figure hugging and flesh exposing. Shows off that tight little ass perfectly."

"Potter you pervert," Nott laughed.

"Hey," Harry looked hurt. "Just fitting in with you lot."

They laughed and chattered as they drank together.

_________________________________________________________________________________

The evening came around quickly and the Great Hall was decorated in its usual fantastic array of giant pumpkins and artistically placed spider webs.

Blaise had been keeping Draco busy in the common room mixing some punch for the after ball party in the common room whilst Harry got himself into his outfit. Nott watched admiringly.

"Damn, that is hot," Nott groaned as Harry turned to face him.

Harry grinned wickedly.

"I want to do something different to my hair. Any ideas?" Harry asked.

"Do I look like a girl? Hang on, I'll get Pansy, she's good at that."

Harry stood and looked at his reflection as Nott left and returned quickly with Pansy who squealed when she saw him.

"That is perfect," Pansy said breathlessly.

"Cheers Pansy," Harry gave her a wink. "But I need some help with my hair. Something different would be good."

"I know just the thing," Pansy swallowed before approaching him with her wand.

Harry let Pansy do her magic and turned to the mirror to see a rather spiky hair do complete with raven feathers and some delicately placed silver streaks.

"Thanks, its amazing," Harry pulled Pansy into a hug.

"Not done yet, you need something else," Pansy rummaged in her bag before producing black eyeliner.

"Makeup?" Harry screwed his face up.

"Sweetie, you are wearing a series of belts and little else. Make up is the least of your worries now sit down."

Harry obeyed and tried not to fidget as Pansy applied eyeliner, smearing it artfully.

"Perfect," Pansy smiled. Harry blinked up at her and reached for his glasses. Pansy swatted his hand away and cast a charm on him. "Look."

Harry looked in the mirror. The eyeliner did look good. He looked...exotic.

"Ready?" Nott asked. Harry nodded and grabbed his gift for Draco before heading down to the common room.

Draco's jaw dropped as Harry entered the room. His face blushed a little. Harry smirked. Perfect.

"Fucking hell Harry, thats...fuck."

"Speechless Draco?" Harry teased.

"Merlin...my..." Draco struggled for words.

"I got you something," Harry waved the small box slightly.

"Present!" Draco crowed, his power of speech returning.

"Mmmhmmm," Harry said, walking towards Draco, his hips swaying.

Draco pulled the present from Harry's hand and ripped the wrapping off before opening the small box to reveal a perfectly rendered model of a snake in bracelet form. The bracelet was made from silver with two small emerald eyes.

"It's lovely Harry," Draco smiled. Pansy and Blaise gathered around to look.

"You did well," Blaise nodded.

Draco pushed the bracelet on to his wrist and grabbed Harry's hand.

"Are we ready? I can't wait to see Snape's face when he sees you Harry," Nott said.

They nodded and left the common room as a group.

Music was already blaring out from the Great Hall as they approached the entrance.

"You look so fucking sexy," Draco hissed to Harry as people began to turn and stare.

"Why thank you," Harry said loudly before bending to whisper in Draco's ear. "I did it for you."

Draco smirked and took Harry's arm as they entered the Great Hall which had been transformed into a ballroom.

Whispers started up as the Slytherin contingent entered. Soon most of the room was blatantly staring at Harry in that outfit.

"Look like they approve Potter," Draco said loudly.

"What? They're looking at me right?" Blaise laughed.

Harry smirked as he caught the eye of his guardian Severus who looked torn between disapproval and amusement.

Draco nudged Harry forwards onto the dance floor.

"Urm Dragon, I can't dance well," Harry muttered.

Draco just laughed and pulled Harry into his arms and began swaying with him to the rhythm of the song. Harry relaxed into Draco's body and began to move.

Chatter rose up again and more people joined them on the dance floor.

"Lovely outfit Mr Potter. I'm sure Narcissa would approve," Severus's voice cut in.

Harry grinned and looked up at the dressed all in black robes as usual professor.

"Why thank you Sir," Harry replied.

Snape's lips twitched slightly as Draco pulled Harry's attention back onto him.

Harry laughed as the couple danced away from the crowds and towards the drinks table.

Nott was stood poking the punch.

"Lame," Nott rolled his eyes.

Harry grinned as Draco pulled out a silver hip flask and took a swig.

Harry took a swig of the fire whisky before passing the flask to Nott.

"That's what I call a drink," Nott gasped as the whisky burnt his throat on the way down.

"Indeed," Draco laughed.

Harry ended up dancing with Pansy and Blaise, although Draco always claimed him back as quickly as possible. The ball was coming to an end as Draco dragged him up for a last dance before they went back to the dorms.

A slow muggle song was playing. Harry smiled in recognition and began singing along softly.

"What's this?" Draco asked.

"This ain't a love song," Harry replied as he pulled Draco's body against him.

"Are you sure?" Draco said, pulling Harry's head down to him. Harry was caught in the silver grey of Draco's eyes for a moment then their lips connected. Time seemed to stop around them as Harry's hands wound their down past Draco's shoulders to his ass. Draco hissed a little as Harry applied gentle pressure. They were caught in their own private moment as Draco's tongue slipped into Harry's mouth.

Harry groaned and pulled back slightly.

"Draco I..."

"Shhh," Draco murmured, silencing Harry's lips with another kiss.

The two clung together, not noticing the music had come to a stop and people around them were staring.

Draco broke away and looked around with a smirk.

"See something you like?" Draco said loudly.

Several staring students blushed.

"Definitely," Harry replied loudly. Draco gave him a small smile as a few students laughed slightly.

"Time for us to go I believe Harry," Draco said.

"Things to do, places to be," Harry added as he slipped his arm around Draco's waist and they walked out of the hall.

_A/N Seriously sorry for the delay guys. Had a nasty bout of pneumonia plus a ton of work in RL. Curse my RL for being so sucky and interfering in my story plans._

_Cheers to everyone who has reviewed/ favourited etc. Sorry no individual comments this time but I love you all. Seriously._


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Harry woke to the noise of an owl tapping on the dorm window.

"Sod off," Draco groaned from his side. Harry yawned and looked down to see Draco at his side, eyes still closed tight.

"Let that bloody owl in someone," Nott grumbled as the owl tapped the window again.

Harry sighed and stood up. Lazy bloody Slytherins wouldn't get up for an owl. He moved to the window and opened it, accepting the letter in the owl's beak. He shut the window again as the owl swooped off into the bright sunny morning.

The letter was addressed to him. Harry moved back to the bed and shoved Draco over from his now starfish like position in the middle of his bed.

"Move up you lump," Harry teased.

Draco opened one very unamused looking eye.

"Malfoy's are not lumps," he said in his most dignified voice.

"No, Malfoy's are kinky bitches who groan in the middle of the night about..." Nott's words were cut off by a swiftly cast silencing charm from Draco.

Harry grinned and opened the letter. A small piece of parchment fell out.

_Harry_

_I would like to request a meeting in my office today at 1pm. Lunch will be provided for you._

_I have some information I wish to share with you._

_Professor Dumbledore._

_P.S. I'm rather fond of Acid pops at the minute._

Draco snatched the parchment from Harry's hands.

"What does that old coot want now?" Draco muttered, scanning the words quickly.

"Maybe to admire your outfit from last night?" Blaise suggested. He was distracted by Nott who was making threatening gestures over at Draco. "Um Draco," Blaise pointed to a red faced Nott.

Draco smirked and ended his silencing charm.

"Bastard," Nott cursed.

"Now now Nott, be polite," Draco scolded.

"Of course Mr Malfoy," Nott said smoothly. "And may one enquire why you are not in your own bed? And also to enquire why when you are so proficient at silencing charms you chose not to use one last night?"

"No, one may not," Draco snapped back.

"But one may guess," Blaise added.

Harry laughed and gently squeezed Draco beside him.

"Why we just went to sleep you dirty minded gits," Harry said with a straight face.

"Sure you did," Blaise agreed sarcastically, climbing out of his bed and heading for the showers. Nott followed him out of the room leaving Draco and Harry alone.

"Ah peace at last," Harry exclaimed, pulling Draco's face up to his for a kiss.

"Harry," Draco said, pulling away.

"Mmmm?"

"I think you should go and see Professor Snape, to tell him Dumbledore wants to see you."

"Oh really? Well I think we should stay in bed all morning and..."

Nott walked back into the dorm room and grabbed his cloak before heading out again.

Harry sighed. "Ok then, but we finish this later."

"It's a date," Draco agreed, heading towards his wardrobe.

_____________________________________________________________________________

After breakfast Harry and Draco knocked on Snape's dungeon door.

"Enter."

"Good morning sir," Draco said cheerfully.

"I don't see what is so good about it," Severus said, turning around to face the boys. "Ah Harry, I see you are attired a little more sensible this morning."

Harry glanced down at his black tailored suit before nodding.

"I don't want to appear predictable," Harry replied.

"Heaven forbid," Snape sneered.

"If you are done with fashion for now, Harry has something to tell you, don't you Harry?" Draco nudged Harry.

"Professor Dumbledore has requested a meeting with me this lunch time. For some reason Draco seems to think I should tell you," Harry said a little unwillingly.

"Indeed," Professor Snape said. He waved a hand at the chairs in front of his desk. "Sit down then boys."

Harry and Draco sat on the slightly uncomfortable chairs facing Snape.

"Drink?" Severus offered, waving his wand so a coffee pot appeared on the desk.

"Yes please," Draco said. Harry nodded and Severus poured three cups of strong black coffee before offering cream and sugar.

"Any idea what this meeting is about?" Severus asked after taking a sip of his coffee.

Harry shrugged.

"The letter did not say," Draco said.

Harry held out the slip of parchment to Severus who took it and studied it for a minute before handing it back.

"Then let me share my suspicions with you," Severus said. "I am sure Professor Dumbledore does have some information to share with you regarding the Dark Lord. But I must also advice caution Harry." Snape leaned forwards slightly in his chair.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"I know caution does not come easily to you Potter, but Dumbledore is a very devious person at times as you well know. He will want to know how the Malfoys and myself are treating you, as well as your opinion on recent events involving Weasley. He will want to confirm that you are still his Golden Boy and still willing to do his bidding."

"Well there's no worries about you or the Malfoys, you've been great, but I can't hide the fact I'm suspicious of his motives," Harry replied.

"Come now Harry, you must act like the Slytherin you are. You must apply your Occlumency to stop him reading your thoughts. Do not give anything away," Severus said.

"You can hide your feelings Harry, I've seen you do it," Draco encouraged.

"Join me here for Supper tonight, both of you, and we will discuss how the meeting went," Severus drained his coffee cup and stood up. "Now if you don't mind, I have things to be getting on with."

Harry nodded and stood up and walked to the door with Draco.

"By the way Harry," Severus called out, making Harry turn to face him again. "Good show last night."

Harry grinned and nodded at the complement before heading back to the common room with Draco.

_______________________________________________________________________________

Before Harry knew it he was standing by the Gargoyle that guarded the entrance to Dumbledore's office.

"Acid Pops," Harry snapped and he stopped to clear his mind and erect his Occlumency walls before standing on the moving staircase that took him to the door. He knocked on the door and it opened.

"Ah Harry, how nice to see you," Professor Dumbledore turned to face him, his face beaming. "Let's sit down and have some lunch."

Harry wandered over towards the comfy armchairs that were around a low table laden with sandwiches.

"Tea?" Dumbledore offered.

"Thank you Sir," Harry replied smoothly, holding his hand out to accept the cup.

"Sandwich?"

"No thank you Sir, I had a big breakfast," Harry answered, meeting Dumbledore's twinkling blue eyes.

"Oh," Dumbledore smiled benevolently down at Harry.

"So you wanted to tell me something Sir?" Harry asked, wanting to get the meeting over with as quickly as possible and return to the Quidditch games the Slytherin house were playing at the minute.

"In time my boy, but first let us chat about happier things. How are you settling into Slytherin house?"

"Very well thanks," Harry replied.

"And how is your relationship with Professor Snape and the Malfoy family? I know you have not always gotten along," Dumbledore said in what Harry considered to be a vast understatement.

"Very well also Sir. I can admit that I was wrong about them. They have been extremely kind and welcoming," Harry said.

"So no worries you want to share? You know you can tell me anything my boy," Dumbledore prompted.

Harry mentally rolled his eyes at how right Severus had been about the meeting.

"Nothing Sir," Harry said brightly.

Dumbledore sat back and eyed Harry suspiciously. Harry felt a slight pressure applied to his internal wall. Harry made sure nothing showed in his expression as he mentally bolstered his barrier.

"Well then Harry," Dumbledore pulled back his Leglimency and studied Harry's face. Harry smiled at him. "Let us get down to business. As I'm sure you are aware, Mr Weasley has been suspended from Hogwarts after his unfortunate attack. His parents have been most upset about the whole incident. I'm sure you can understand how accidents happen Harry."

"I don't consider Unforgiveable curses as an accident Sir," Harry said.

"Well, in the heat of the moment sometimes things just occur my boy. Ronald has expressed his regret about the whole incident."

"I bet he has," Harry muttered under his breath.

"I'm sorry my boy, what did you say?" Dumbledore asked.

"Nothing Sir," Harry answered.

"Anyway, I was going to suggest that maybe you would like to drop the complaint against Mr Weasley and allow him to return to Hogwarts. I'm sure the two of you can mend your friendship with some work and certainly I would be more than happy to..."

"I'm afraid I can't agree to that Professor," Harry interrupted.

"Harry?"

"Professor Snape would never agree to that and as my guardian I must agree with him. Perhaps he should be present for this discussion?" Harry suggested politely.

"I don't see that we cannot come to some agreement by ourselves my boy, really, you have never been so unreasonable before and I don't think that..."

Harry stood up. "I'm afraid I don't feel comfortable continuing with this conversation without my guardian Professor. Please excuse me." Harry turned and began to walk towards the door.

"Harry, Mr Potter, I must insist that you stay here and hear me out."

Harry turned and regarded him coldly.

"I have nothing more to say about this matter Professor. If you have nothing else you wish to discuss then I will be leaving now."

And with that Harry stormed out of the room and headed for the potions lab.

_A/N- A faster update this time, although a bit shorter but hey will update again soon :)_

_Norway22- Harry is feeling guilty about Hermione and Ginny, but he has realised that it isnt his fault._

_Pandora1322- Dont worry Im sure they will end up in bed together properly soon..._

_Thanks for all the reviews and adds etc etc._


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Harry stormed down from Dumbledore's office towards the potions lab hardly seeing who he passed as he cursed Dumbledore in his head. How did the old fool imagine that he could just forgive Ron and allow him back in to school? At least when he had used unforgiveable curses he was being controlled by the Dark Lord and Ron couldn't understand that but wanted him to be forgiven?

"Fuck him," Harry swore softly, turning the corner into a dark corridor he used as a short cut to Snape's room.

"Thought I might see you here," a voice interrupted Harry's thoughts making him look up.

Harry saw the hate filled face and began to shove past the person blocking his way.

"Y'know Harry, I can't believe we used to be friends, should have listened to my Ma when she said you were bad news."

"Get lost Seamus," Harry said, trying to step around him.

"Joined up with You know who yet? Ron told me how much you'd changed. Think it's funny to get a good guy suspended do you?" Seamus stepped to put himself squarely in Harry's way.

"I don't want to hex you, but I will, now move!" Harry said in a low voice.

"Yeah perfect, what are you? King Death Eater? I'm glad Hermione isn't here to see you like this. It would break her heart Potter. And being all over Malfoy all the time. What's that about? Fag."

"Who else would he be all over? You?" Draco drawled from behind Seamus. "Trouble Harry?"

"Nothing I couldn't handle," Harry said.

"Oh look, it's your boyfriend," Seamus said sarcastically.

Harry gave Seamus a hard stare before pulling Draco around him into his arms.

"Yes he is, do you have a problem with that?"

"I have a problem with all unnatural freaks of nature."

"I have a problem with your attitude," Harry snapped back.

"I have a problem with someone who puts their supposed friends in hospital or gets them expelled," Seamus retorted.

Seamus drew his fist back to throw a punch at Harry. He was stopped by Crabbe grabbing his hand from behind. Goyle moved around to put himself between Seamus, Harry and Draco.

"Can't face me alone eh?" Seamus snarled.

"You're not worth my time," Draco said calmly, taking Harry's hand and walking off down the corridor leaving Seamus with Crabbe and Goyle. "Are you ok? I was coming to meet you."

"I'm fine," Harry shook his head, slightly red faced with anger.

"Ignore that idiot, tell me, what did Dumbledore want? Did you tell him where to go?" Draco asked.

"I...I don't want to talk about it right now, I need some space, I'm sorry," Harry pulled his hand free and ran down the corridor vanishing from Draco's sight.

Harry ran through the passages, heading away from the dungeons, not seeing where he was going.

"Fuck this," Harry grabbed a fistful of his own hair and pulled hard. He sank to the floor, a little out of breath from running.

"Harry? I was just looking for you, Dean said that you were fighting with Seamus," Neville appeared out of the corner of his eye.

"I have to get out of here," Harry muttered.

"Are you ok Harry?" Neville asked.

Harry stood up and turned on the spot, breaking the apparating barrier around the school and vanishing, leaving a shocked Neville behind him.

With a loud crack Harry appeared in Muggle London down a side alley. He looked down at his school robes and with a flick of his wand transfigured them into jeans and a warm jumper. Harry looked around him and headed off from the alley towards the crowds of people.

He wandered without a sense of purpose of direction for a couple of hours before ending up outside an abandoned looking shop front in the heart of muggle London. Harry leaned forward and said his name before stepping through the glass and into St Mungo's hospital.

The usual array of bizarre magical injuries and accidents surrounded him as he headed for the permanent spell damage ward without speaking to anyone. He pushed open the door and walked up the narrow corridor of beds before stopping at the foot of one. Harry took a deep breath and turned to see Hermione lying in bed peacefully, as if she were sleeping. Harry swallowed a lump in his throat as he walked up beside her and sat carefully on the edge of the bed. He took her unmoving hand gently in his.

"Hey 'Mione," Harry said softly. Her face showed no movement or recollection, her eyes remained unfocused watching nothing at all.

"I just, I wanted to tell how you sorry I am, I should have worked harder at Occlumency, I should have been able to block that bastard out of my mind. I shouldn't have let you come with me to the ministry that night."

Harry gulped down a sob as his best friend lay so still. "Everything's gone wrong 'Mione," Harry continued, a tear trickling down his face. "Ron hates me, most people hate me. He used an unforgiveable on me and now he's been suspended. He'll never talk to me again. Most of the school think I'm Voldemort in training again, only Draco...Malfoy and his friends believe me. I'm in Slytherin now. Can you believe it?"

Harry wiped away the moisture on his face with his spare hand. "Dumbledore's being a bit of a tool too, I know you wouldn't like me to say that, I know he is old and wise, but seriously 'Mione, I think his mind is going a little in his old age. I think...I think I was wrong you know, because Draco's great. I know you would laugh to hear me say that. No I'm not mad, I think...I think I might love him 'Mione. He's really different to how we thought and..."

"That is good to hear," a voice from behind Harry said, making Harry jump up into the air in shock.

"Merlin, Lucius! What are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"I could ask you the same thing Harry," Lucius replied. "I had a floo call from Severus to say you had vanished from school grounds, Dumbledore felt the apparition shields being broken and a student saw you apparate. A seemingly impossible task given Hogwart's history."

"I just had to get away," Harry explained. "I didn't think about it, it just happened."

Lucius laughed. "I was sent to search for you, along with others. I had a feeling you might end up here."

Harry looked at Hermione, his hand still holding hers.

"I needed to see."

Lucius put a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder.

"I need to send a message back to Severus Harry," Lucius said, conjuring a patronus. "Tell Severus I have Harry, he is safe."

The silvery eagle form of Lucius' patronus soared off into the distance.

"Now Harry, we will have to get back to school," Lucius said.

"I don't want to go," Harry muttered. Lucius considered his options.

"How about tea? I know a good restaurant near here," Lucius offered.

Harry looked up at him and nodded. "Let me just say goodbye."

Lucius gestured for Harry to go ahead.

Harry bent over Hermione and pressed a kiss on her forehead.

"I'll see you later ok 'Mione?" Harry snapped his fingers and a white rose appeared. He laid it gently on her pillow before turning towards Ginny's bed and conjuring up a lily to lay next to her. Harry turned back to where Lucius waited patiently.

"Let's go then," Harry sighed. Lucius put his hand on Harry's back and guided him gently out of the hospital and towards a small restaurant nearby.

"Drink Harry?" Lucius offered.

"Please," Harry replied, a little lost in his thoughts. Lucius smiled to himself and ordered a bottle of red wine for them to share as they were seated at a small table. The restaurant was pretty empty being early in the evening.

The waiter brought the wine and menus over.

"I recommend the dragon steak," the waiter suggested as Harry examined the menu.

"Cool, dragon steak and chips then please," Harry said cheerfully.

The waiter raised an eyebrow and Lucius winced at the chips being ordered.

"Linguine with salad please," Lucius said.

The waiter nodded and wrote down the orders leaving the two of them alone. Lucius poured them both a glass of wine which Harry swigged down quickly.

"Thirsty?" Lucius said teasingly.

"Yes, oh," Harry looked at the empty glass. "Sorry!"

Lucius waved away his apology and poured another glass for Harry.

"Bad day?" he asked

"You could say that," Harry replied. "I had to meet Dumbledore who wants me to forgive Ron and allow him back into school and become best buddies again like nothing has happened."

He waved a hand as Lucius' face began turning red with anger. "Don't worry, I told him where to go, walked out of the meeting and said I wouldn't be discussing it further. Severus would kill me!"

"As would I! That old fool," Lucius snapped.

Harry grinned. "Yeah, that's what I think. Then I bumped into an old housemate who wanted to be best friends."

"Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit," Lucius pointed out.

"Nu-uh! Sarcasm is amazing and totally Slytherin," Harry laughed.

Lucius held up his hands in mock defeat.

"Anyway, he wanted to talk about me and Draco, being, you know..."

"Yes, I know," Lucius smiled at Harry's embarrassment. "I believe my son is going rather apoplectic at your little vanishing act."

They were interrupted by the arrival of their meals. Harry's eyes widened at the biggest steak he had ever seen accompanied by a huge bowl of chips.

"Merlin!" Harry said, taking in his food.

"I hope you are hungry," Lucius laughed.

Harry nodded and they began eating.

"I didn't mean to run off and worry people, I just felt like I needed to get out and then suddenly I was out," Harry said.

"No, no, it is admirable, I've never been able to break the apparition barrier around Hogwarts."

Harry smirked slightly.

"I didn't know you could apparate yet either."

"Oh yeah, for a while now."

Harry sliced into his dragon steak.

"This is amazing," Harry sighed.

Lucius laughed at Harry's enraptured expression and reached out to stab a chip from Harry's bowl.

"Oi! Get your own food!" Harry grumbled with a smile.

Lucius laughed and they continued to eat.

Eventually Harry was full and shoved his plate away from him.

"I couldn't eat any more if you paid me, I think I'm going to burst!"

"I'd rather you didn't, these are new robes," Lucius replied.

Harry grinned at him and drained his wine glass.

"We do have to head back to Hogwarts now, before I get in trouble for keeping you out when you shouldn't be."

"I guess," Harry's expression fell slightly.

"So are things serious between Draco and yourself then?" Lucius asked as they stood to leave.

"I think so, I mean, I can't speak for Draco, but well you heard what I was saying to Hermione," Harry blushed a little. "Are you ok with it?"

"Draco has always been free to choose who he wishes to be with," Lucius said.

"Yes, but we are both boys you know."

"Really?" Lucius teased. "I hadn't noticed."

"Sarcasm!" Harry pointed out.

Lucius laughed. "I hope you will be joining us for the Christmas holidays Harry."

"I would love to, but I will have to ask Severus."

"The invitation includes Severus too," Lucius said.

Harry nodded as they headed to an alley to apparate back to Hogwarts.

"Thanks, I will tell him," Harry said.

"To Hogsmeade please Harry, we cannot all break apparition wards."

Harry grinned before disapparating with a crack, closely followed by Lucius. They reappeared at the gates of Hogwarts where Severus was waiting for them.

"Don't ever do that again you foolish boy!" Severus scolded Harry, pulling him inside the gates. "Thank you for finding him Lucius."

Lucius gave a small bow. "My pleasure Severus. Don't be too hard on him, he had his reasons. I will see you later Harry."

Lucius apparated away, leaving Harry and Severus alone.

"I'm sorry Severus, I didn't think, I should have known you would be worried," Harry said quickly.

Severus scowled at Harry who hung his head.

"Worried? I nearly killed Albus trying to find out what he had said to you!"

"Nothing important, just about Ron and allowing him back to school. I refused by the way."

Severus hissed, "Never!"

"I know, I said that," Harry gave Severus a small smile.

"We'd better get you back to the dorms. Draco is worried sick, he's been rather annoying since you left," Severus sighed.

"What? You aren't going to take points from me?" Harry asked.

"Not that you don't deserve it," Severus muttered.

"Ha! I always knew you were biased!" Harry crowed.

"Shut up idiot boy," Severus snapped, pushing Harry ahead of him towards the castle.

_A/N- Thanks for all the reviews guys! You make my day when I read them :) And thanks to everyone who is still adding to follow this story._

_DMHPSasunaru- Sorry I dont have any pics :( Wish I did though!_

_ShioriRose- I have Hermione/Ginny plans for the fic don't worry!_


End file.
